Way of Life
by chisanabatta
Summary: An elf gets conflicted weather to live according to where her Telejia takes her or where her human built conscience takes her. At each path her decision conflicts her other morals and at each decision, she never ceases to disappoint her comrades. Inevitably, a hard life leads to many difficult choices.
1. Prologue: When Magic Came to Prarie Town

There Kanae stood, giving a sharp glare at a cleric doing the same to her. Clerics and sorceress always were in hot water, typically the kind like Kanae always found trouble. Kanae, a long, pink haired sorceress with her hair tied up in single pony-tail just stood there her arms crossed in front of her, hands stroking the purple sleeves of her robe. They were both waiting for the mayor of that town to greet them and offer them the job. Kanae couldn't help but break the silence "you know even though you got here first, you aren't going to get the job, the mayor will choose me for sure" giving a smug look towards the cleric. The cleric couldn't help but respond after some thought. "If you want to settle things, let's settle it now" he said not yet looking at the sorceress. After that they both couldn't help but taunt each other.  
"Bring it on then"  
"Only if you're ready. Want it to have a fair fight so you will admit your defeat"  
"What are you waiting for? Scared to hit a girl?"  
"It's so on"  
"Ready when you are"

Both of them took their fighting stances. The cleric started to emit lightning from his right hand to intimidate his opponent. At that moment, a woman shrieked "Ah!" and a man shouted "what is that!" And soon the entire village was there. "It is some sort of black magic!" All of the villagers started to talk and make assumptions among themselves. The cleric frantically decided to defend himself "no-no-no-no-no-no, its white-magic" trying to put the biggest smile on his face to prove his innocence. The sorceress simply responded "no, its black magic" with a relaxed expression on her face. All the villagers gasped and soon a man exclaimed "a witch! He fibs! He is a fiber!" Now everyone started to point and stare. The cleric once again trying to defend himself "as you can see I am clearly a boy" motioning towards his face. A villager responded with his best hypothesis "it's simple! Show us your true form shape-shifter". "What? A shape-shifter? You are joking " the cleric started to shout while giving out a small laugh. "No more idle talk, tie him up! Let's get medieval" the villager said hitting his fist to his palm in a dark voice. The cleric was soon tied to a post in the center of town. The sorceress couldn't help but laugh since this was the plan all along also at how long it took the mayor to find the guild request papers.

Since he had not emerged from his home in the last 30 minutes, the cleric was already ready to get burned in the center of the town! Just before the wood and oil was lit and a huge smile would emerge on the sorceress' face, a voice rang in the air. "Stop!" A loud yet gentle voice called out. "He is no witch, if anything he is a loyal follower of the goddess, for he is a cleric that hails from Mana Ridge, a skilled user in the art of healing and protecting others". Yes, a female archer had been the one to halt their actions. The villagers started to consider what she said and soon the mayor finally came into sight only to have a dumb founded look on his face. An old man with a long white beard, short in stature and a wise aura could be felt from him " I leave you out of my sight for 15 minutes and you are about to burn a man!" Only to get rebutted by the sorceress "actually you were gone for 30 minutes". The mayor's face looked confused but he responded "right, sorry to keep you waiting. But what she says is true he is no user of black magic and definitely not a witch. Sorry but my people are not exposed to magic often. Now, untie him and apologize, that's the least we can do". But none of the villagers dared approach him.

The archer finally began to untie him and the mayor let out a small sigh. The villagers began to proceed with their daily activities but Kanae couldn't help but watch the cleric still with a smile on her face even though he wasn't burned to death. The mayor began to approach him and began to apologize "I am truly sorry, you were almost killed back there". "It's alright" the cleric said while rubbing his wrists where the ropes had restrained him "the goddess is still on my side for even after that I am still alive". The mayor could not help but sigh "let that be a lesson to all, magic does not belong in Prairie Town. At least not among the villagers" the mayor began to mutter. "But why is that so?" asked the sorceress as if she didn't know already. The mayor began to explain "magic here is merely a sword trick. Our people do not dwell with manipulating other forces besides the forces of nature. After the never-ending battles, we cannot let our guard down around 'magic users'. It is a social issue our society has" the mayor could only give a smile. "Well here are the papers" he handed them to the sorceress since the cleric looked busy.

The cleric could only say these few words "thank you". He began to make a mental image of the elf that had saved him or at least made time for the mayor to arrive. She was an elf not taller than he, with blond hair that falls in front of her shoulders, wearing a green one piece and brown leggings with matching boots and mittens with a slightly darker brown for the straps of her quivers. Judging by the simple worn-out longbow she had set aside to untie him, she was a bow master. The most capturing part of her appearance were her eyes, grey in color but yet full of happiness and life. He would have to remember this if he were to pay her back for the favor, since that was his code of honor. Deep in thought he had not realized he was staring. The elf snapped him back to reality by laughing "is there anything else you need" she started to giggle. "Yes" the archer looked astonished at the cleric's response. "A name perhaps" the clerics looked straight at her while saying so. From a distance Kanae could not help but whisper to no one in particular "smooth, for a cleric that almost got burnt in the center of town". After the elf had her moment and quieted down she answered "and who do I owe this name to?" A small giggling escaped once more. "Satoru" he said waiting for her response. "Satoru huh" she said looking at him intently since he knew what she looked like.

A silver-haired cleric with hair covering one of his blue eyes, dressed in a black and white cleric robe with a collar up until around the back of his neck. At the back of his robe was a yellow gem embedded in the center. With robes falling until his ankles, he wore a simple white cleric's shirt and black trousers and shoes underneath. Bringing a black and brown shield and a still pristine flail which was now on the ground, she could assume he was a paladin. "My name is..." Only to get cut off by the call of her friend.

A warrior proud in stature though a bit shorter in height compared to the cleric, with broad shoulders that seem to carry a heavy burden. "I have come to a surprising piece of information, we should return" on that note a serious look appeared on her face. They proceeded towards the inn at which they were resting.

"Wait, you never gave ..." The cleric said only to get cut off by his own thoughts. "She doesn't owe me anything" he muttered and proceeded towards his inn. "She does not owe me anything, rather I owe her"


	2. Chapter 1: A Tree That Wavers

It was a cool autumn morning. Yet no weather could stop his further actions. Satoru found himself following the elf in prompt to yesterday's events. To his surprise he found the elf much happier than the day before as he had begun to follow her as she exited the inn. The first place and the only place she had gone before leaving town was the blacksmith. A usual trade of gold for a fine quiver filled with arrows was a usual. Every so often she would fix her bow there or repair her armor. But through the few minutes that went by the cleric began to think about what he was doing. He finally pieced the facts together and began to mutter "I feel like a stalker" trying his best to keep his eyes on her.

After a few more minutes the elf finally said her thanks and bade farewell to the blacksmith. She turned her attention to the sun and the serious look returned to her face. She immediately ran swiftly towards the village entrance and stopped. She turned only her head to receive a quick glance of the warrior who was standing there just in time to bid her farewell. As if to not waste any time he said "Pala Telejia, may the blessings of the tree of life be with you". She replied "thank you, may destiny bring me fortune". She quickly began to run through the forest. She ran at high speeds until she reached the perimeter of an abandoned ruin. The entire ruin was composed of 3 stories. The first being ground level, the second inclined by stairs, the third and the highest of them all was a circular arena with walls barely standing but enough to hide behind.

The elf quickly stopped and stealthily hid behind one of the entrances. She had spotted her target. A 25 year old dark elf dressed in dark green clothing. She had been causing a conspiracy between the elves and dark elves. This conspiracy had led to a feud between both kinds of elves and even monsters were involved. With an army of monsters they were told to attack human settlements. Result of this action was the humans blaming the elves.

With the tension building between the humans and elves, no further details were given to her. There was a determined look on her face. It was unimaginably hard to find that dark elf. This was her first, and maybe the only chance she had in a long time. The dark elf had spread her conspiracy among different lands gaining followers everywhere. The elf could care less about the number of followers she had, regaining trust between humans and elves was not her mission. Her mission was to eliminate her.

The target was in her range of fire. She readied her bow and used the element of surprise. She stud up and fired a few arrows only to be easily dodged by the dark elf. Soon she found herself running from door to door and firing at every opening changing direction every now and then. Finally, after she found the element of surprise unhelpful, she tumbled towards the dark elf and attempted to kick her. The dark elf merely stepped back and flawlessly returned her kick with a kick of her own, successfully knocking her back until she hit the wall of the already damaged ruin.

After giving a pitiful stare towards the elf, she laughed at her face derisively and finally spoke "so, what brings you here? Angry, a human enraged you and you finally know the truth that I caused it? Spit it out" the dark elf kicked her in the stomach. She coughed and said "this is my telejia". The dark elf started to laugh even harder and said "telejia huh? Such a young elf to encounter hers it's almost pitiful where it has brought you". The elf feeling she had an opening decided to try to sweep her off her feet with a low kick. The dark elf once again evading stepped back. The elf saw this as another opening and tumbled away to gain some more distance. She started to fire an entire barrage of arrows only to be evaded. All of her efforts in vain, she let her bow down and removed her quivers. She ran up to the elf and began to attack her with a series of punches and kicks all to be evaded again. The dark elf once more easily kicked her and she flew back the same way as before. She continued with her attempts again and again until she started panting. At this point, it began to rain.

The dark elf began to laugh again "who knew that the elf they would send to defeat me was so useless. Your telejia is seriously to defeat me? Maybe your telejia is to die here" after saying that and laughing some more, she began to engage is short distance combat. The elf evaded her attacks but fighting like this in her boots and in the rain, she slipped and was hit by several claws, punches, and finally another kick sending her flying back the exact same way as before. She knelt on the now wet ground and held her head in frustration. The dark elf spoke once more only one word to describe her current position "pitiful" and raised a hand to deliver a finishing blow. The elf began to cry and in her thoughts she slowly said in a trembling voice "I need you, Eri". At that moment the dark elf's claw came down only to be blocked by a shield. "Satoru" the elf exclaimed in a faint voice. Satoru stood there shield at readied position looking straight at the dark elf with piercing eyes. The dark elf laughed at his expression "so this boy comes to save you? More like tamper with your telejia hah. Maybe you will choose to run away from your telejia in the end just like our previous queen. Like I keep on saying, you are pitiful for an elf. You rather live than follow your telejia".

The elf was silent for a while and said "he is part of my telejia". A smirk came across Satoru's face and he said "that's all I needed to hear" at that moment he raised his shield and hit the dark elf sending her staggering backwards. The dark elf regained her balance by doing a backflip a common move done by most dark elves. She smirked as well and said "well this has gotten interesting, but 2 vs. 1 is not really fair is it? I will leave you to your thoughts my business is done here anyways" the elf started to flip and sprint away. Satoru turned towards the elf to check on her wounds but at that moment the elf looked terrified even of him. She got up and ran away as fast as she could while holding the parts of her body that had opened wounds. She made her way back to the village by herself. Satoru had only one thing on his mind "Eri".


	3. Chapter 2: To Be Presumptuous

Running back to town was a grieving and painful action. A non-stop sprint back to town took her 2 whole hours. By the time she reached town she was staggering and screaming in pain as her entire body was bruised and covered in wounds, sore from the fight and the run as well. She arrived in that condition to be greeted by the warrior who caught her as she staggered into his arms. He offered her a shoulder as he knew she would not let him carry her. He brought her immediately to the infirmary and once assigned a room, she was laid down on the bed. Since the entrance was sudden the doctor had not arrived. The warrior immediately took a look at her head to her arms to her legs and finally to her stomach which she could not stop holding in pain. She kept on panting and screaming in pain and frustration.

Once the doctor came she immediately did the same. At the stomach she raised her shirt slightly to take a look. There, a giant bruise. The pain was internal but not fatal. She turned her attention to all the claw marks and checked for poison none to be found. After tending to the cuts and bruises the doctor recognized the symptoms. Since the elf should not have responded that severely to mere cuts and bruises, she turned her attention to her temperature. The elf had come down with a fever. A splitting head ache had formed, she felt weak and her muscles were tense from the extensive use.

The doctor spent awhile longer tending to her wounds. After that the warrior came over and asked for instructions. A nurse came over and brought a bucket of cold water and a towel. He was instructed to tend to her while she rested. But the elf did not want to rest, as soon as the pain eased she started to talk again "I don't want to stay here". The warrior simply smiled saying "but you have to, at least until the doctor states you are well". There was a sad look on her face "but not tomorrow, please can we at least go into town tomorrow?" the warrior smiled again "let me check with the nurse, but if I could take you I would. You know I remember what day tomorrow is, I wouldn't want you to spend it alone here". "Thank you" she said. The warrior replied "and maybe, this will give you a reason to rest" the elf giggled and sank under the covers.

In the evening, the warrior once more came to test the elf's temperature and give her some food. Satoru actually wanting to visit her upon knowing her location somehow could not. Even though he wanted to and he could since he was acquainted to her, he did not. He looked at the warrior intensely, hiding behind the corner of the window, peering inside the room silent. He could hear what was happening. What he wondered was what would be so important tomorrow. Knowing this he could have went but, he was compelled to watch the warrior tend to the elf unmoving until he left.

The next day the elf was awaken in the morning. She was used to waking up very early. Satoru was actually up earlier to what he says is 'observing' her compared to 'spying' on her. She got up and opened the door even though she wasn't supposed to leave the room. As if expecting the elf's actions, as she opened the door she could see the warrior standing in the corridor right in front of her. He walked inside causing the elf to walk in reverse as if to rewind what she had done. They both laughed and the warrior said "get ready, we are going into town aren't we?" she suddenly looked gloomy. The air was filled with the feeling of melancholy. The warrior left the room and waited in the hall once more.

Soon they were both in town. The warrior brought the archer to the blacksmith not only to get more arrows but to repair her armor. Suddenly she felt shocked and said faintly to the warrior "I think, I forgot to take my bow and quivers upon returning yesterday" the warrior simply smiled "do not worry, yesterday afternoon I had retrieved them while you were asleep". The archer hugged him and said thank you, somehow she had found herself doing this often lately. After visiting the blacksmith they had breakfast. The warrior soon after said "hmm, I still haven't bought your present yet" in exact timing they arrived in an accessory shop and he took a quick look through the selection. He picked up a necklace with a blue triangular gem in the center and bought it. "Consider it your present. Well, put it on" the elf put it on her forehead like most elves did and the warrior laughed under his breath not stopping her actions. It was actually fine to wear it like that but it seemed to amuse him.

He said after he had settled down "the nurse says you should return to the inn before lunch, you should return". The elf nodded "I will, you do not have to escort me just promise to visit me in the evening again, you don't have to bring me any information today". The warrior responded before she returned "and maybe you can tell me what happened yesterday" they both waved and she returned to the infirmary. The warrior proceeded along a path towards the forest. Satoru decided to follow the warrior wondering where he was going. The warrior had wandered into meadow and began to pick flowers, which to Satoru reason was unknown. Satoru had hid behind a tree behind the warrior. He had gotten a closer look at the warrior. He was a light brown haired warrior hair held behind a headband that crossed horizontally across his forehead. There visible was a red gem on the upper left side. He wore a simple warrior shirt with a brown strap crossing diagonally from his shoulder to his waist contrasting to his white shirt. He was wearing common warrior pants composed of brown and red fabric. He carries a dull metallic axe indicating he was a mercenary.

Suddenly the warrior stood up straight and glanced behind him "greetings friend, no need to hide" the cleric stepped out from behind the tree. He asked directly without introductions "why do you pick flowers? Is it for the elf?" the warrior did not seem to mind his impudence. He simply replied "to cheer her up, today is her birthday after all". The cleric looked confused "if it is her birthday then why would she need cheering up?" the warrior seemed unaffected by the question "it's complicated, but since you seem to care about her I will, tell you. Every birthday to her unlike to humans, a birthday is another year she had not completed her telejia. She was granted to find her telejia at such a young age, but as she matured she felt the burden. I am not allowed to explain why she is so serious but she is that determined so a birthday is a day filled with sorrow t her. If you get to know her you will understand".

The cleric looked at him with a smirk and said "you seem to know her very well, no wonder she called for you in her desperate moment during the battle but yet you were nowhere in sight" the cleric crossed his arms and looked at the warrior judgmentally. "We have not talked about what happened yesterday" the warrior said turning to meet the cleric's sharp gaze. "If you didn't know I was the one who saved her, if not she may not have returned. Where were you?" he scoffed "she was calling for you, she said 'I need you Eri' but you did not appear". The warrior looked infuriated "I am not Eri, my name is Takeshi and do not think you have done her a favor, you a mere stranger have tampered with her telejia. I was not there only because I was not meant to be. She had no intentions of me following her so I had not you on the other hand may cause more trouble to befall her. I do not need explain myself towards you". The cleric once again scoffed "she herself said I was a part of her telejia" at that moment the warrior turned his attention towards the village path.

In the evening Takeshi made his way towards the infirmary. Once there he said "we need to talk". The elf was greeted with a serious and stiff expression instead of the usual smile. The elf's eyes became teary and she began to tell him the deep truth of what had happened yesterday.


	4. Chapter 3: What Cannot Be Said

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

A week had passed uneventfully thus, Satoru felt urged to meet the elf once more hopefully without the company of Takeshi. In the past few days he had seen the same scene over and over, Takeshi tending to the elf in the infirmary. Not knowing what they had talked about since the day before, when he accused Takeshi as he did the same. Yet he felt he had the right to say those things after all she did say he was part of her telejia. He had overheard that the elf would be allowed to leave that very morning and to his surprise, the elf had wandered alone before Takeshi came.

He followed her in silence. Upon his gaze he saw she had wandered into a clearing in the forest, sitting on a tree stump gaze transfixed. Takeshi had not come thus Satoru took his chance. He appeared from behind the foliage and greeted her "hello, what brings you here today?" The elf responded "hi" not yet looking at his direction. After that she did not say a word, Satoru catching on fast did not say anything else as well instead he drew closer towards her. He bent down and placed his head beside hers to take a look at what had been her focus. She was not fazed by his presence even though his body was right behind her and his face was right next to her. Satoru simply smiled and soon found what had distracted her, a small bug on a tree branch perched unmoving. Satoru straightened his posture, walked up to the tree and perched the bug on his finger. The archer's gaze followed it not saying anything until he brought it close to her face. She cringed "what are you doing" Satoru let out a small laugh "does it bother you?" The archer re adjusted her position as the cleric stepped back "I never found comfort when encountering one, yet I could never bring myself to kill it" the cleric looked confused "then why do you kill monsters when you will not kill a creature as small as a bug?" the cleric said while taking a seat behind the archer. They both sat on the same tree stump back to back.

The archer responded easily to the clerics question "I draw my bow if it brings peace to this world, that creature is innocent". They both sat in silence until the arched finally decided to ask "why do you fight in this world, a better question yet would be why did you follow me the other day or do you just happen to know where I go and when" they both smiled. The archer smiled because she knew she had asked an interesting question and the cleric because he had an interesting answer "well I fight to protect others for that is what the goddess commands me much like your telejia. The reason I followed you is because I am in debt to you". The archer smiled again "you mean you were in debt to me. Now it's much the opposite" the archer looked gloomy once more, the same as she did on her birthday. The cleric decided to say something, hoping to change her mood "but you had saved me the day before that, does that not mean we are even". The archer's expression did not change "the mayor could have saved you, Takeshi could have saved you, my master archer could have or maybe it was the will of the goddess as you say"

They were both silent until the archer spoke once more "why do you call it the will of the goddess? Do you mean destiny?" the cleric looked confused not because of her question but the fact that she mentioned Takeshi. She never introduced him. He dismissed it and responded "the goddess decides our destiny thus what happens is her will".

They were both silent once more until Satoru asked a quite personal question "who is that warrior that is always with you?" they were both silent. The archer was hesitant to answer but she did because it was no secret and after all Satoru was not a stranger to her.

"He was assigned to me"

"Assigned?"

"Yes, the elves had agreed with the humans on the partnership, to help me complete my telejia. I had to travel through human settlements for five years now, those years I spent with him. He was assigned to me to teach my about the ways of most humans and help me gather information among the human colony. In return, the elves would tend to his family thus by doing so he supported his family by helping me. But I have come to realize that 5 years had been 4 too long. He is bound to me for as long as I have not completed my telejia or so long as I am still alive and at the start of all this, I thought I could finish this fast and send him on his way. Here I am 5 years later," the archer began to get teary yet the cleric could not see it "yet I am still on the same quest and I seem to always burden him, depend on him, rely on him" after that she could not speak. The elf said nothing more, instead she began to sob.

Satoru turned around and readjusted his seating position. He sat right next to her and started wiping her tears away with his fingers. She immediately stopped crying, she did not want to trouble him. The cleric let the archer regain her composure before continuing "maybe he enjoys travelling with you" the archer continued in a faint voice "he does it to support his family. He does greet me with a smile but it could all be a mask. Even after five years I still, wonder". The cleric smiled despite what she said "if you have watched you two together for the past week or so, you would know it's not fake or professional" the archer started to giggle. She considered what he said though most people would disregard what a person who had known you for a week said about your friend that he barely knew. They started to feel like they had known each other for years until Takeshi came along.

"Asako, if you were anywhere I knew you would be here" the warrior called out to her. "Asako huh" Satoru said under his breath. "What are you doing here with Satoru?" the warrior queried. The archer immediately stood up and approached the warrior. She held his hand and urged him to return to town. Without looking back she said "goodbye" not knowing if Satoru heard it or not.

Both Asako and Takeshi returned to town. She could feel the tension. She knew what happened yesterday. She knew who was right. She knew which part of it was a lie.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: To Build a House On Sand

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The next morning Asako found herself awake early. Asako would usually listen to the sound of the wind while it was still peaceful but today as she had pushed her covers aside she saw Takeshi sitting on one of the chairs on the balcony. The sun had only begun to rise. Takeshi silhouetted by the rays. He had prepared tea and two cups. This was unusual for Takeshi to be awake before Asako but he had his reasons. He glanced back and smiled. Asako did not respond but Takeshi could understand and didn't seem to mind. Asako folded her arms as she took in the cool morning air. She sat down on the only other chair on the balcony the doors length beside him. After a long silence Takeshi spoke "are you ready for today?" she did not reply yet Takeshi did not need a response he understood her silence. Yet she responded to his surprise "yes".

Satoru visited the blacksmith today. Though he didn't kill anything or needed to at the moment he finally decided to repair his shield from the faithful battle against the dark elf the other day. It had been slightly damaged but he decided he might need it sometime soon so he wanted it to be in its best condition. He found to his surprise he was being followed. Asako had followed him for the past 15 minutes. She was not as skilled though for she had been found out. As the cleric glanced behind he caught the archer at the corner of his eye even though she tried to hide as fast as possible. The cleric once again smiled and approached her. "Why do you follow me? If you needed something you could have just told me. Do not tell me you are trying to repay your debt". The archer said "we need to talk but, not here". They both proceeded to the clearing in the forest where they had met the day before. "I, need to leave" the archer said in a faint voice. "Go where?" the cleric queried. The elf shook her head. "Why don't you tell me, can I not come with you? Aid you?" the archer replied "no, sadly you may not"

The cleric rephrased his question.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have no reason to stay. My telejia brings me somewhere else"

"Then, why can't I come with you?"

"Because you cannot" she responded vaguely

"You said I am a part of your telejia, if that is the case then why can't I?"

"Because," the elf said in a faint voice "that is not the case. I lied" Asako started to cry

"How much of it, was a lie?" Satoru asked hesitantly

"I am sorry, Satoru. You are not part of my telejia"

"Why? Why did you have to lie to me?"

"I did it for myself, to convince myself that I had not wavered, that you coming to my rescue had been fate, that I was meant to live after that incident, but even after I had said that, I was not convinced. I feared seeing you for the last few days thinking it might change something else, that more misfortune could befall me. But, I do not regret saving you. That day I felt happy to meet a friend after so long. I could make friends with another human even after the turmoil. Sadly, we must part ways."

As if on exact timing Takeshi appeared and handed Asako her bag that he had taken from the inn. "Thank you Takeshi" they both turned around to leave. Tears began to stream down Satoru's face. Even though this was not the first time he was deceived, it hurt the most. It was not about the debt, it was not about protecting her, it might have been the friendship that had formed, even though it was short. It hurt like they were childhood friends saying their goodbyes. Time seemed to go in slow motion.

Satoru abruptly turned around and grabbed the elf by the shoulders, turning her around to look at his pleading face. "Why can't you understand how much it means to me to be with you?" he started to shake her almost violently "I want to protect you and be there for you like the day before. Why can't you understand how much this means to me" Satoru was at a loss for words. He knew what he felt but he could not say it "I…" suddenly Takeshi shoved Satoru sending him staggering backwards. "You are not part of her telejia. We must go". "How did you know? How did you know that I wanted to be a part of it? Why today? It could have been any other day right?" Satoru asked desperately. He had wondered why they left quickly the other day, why she lied, and what a fool he had looked like. "Because, I knew what happened between you and Takeshi. I also realized I was careless the other day and didn't introduce him before I explained, and used it assuming you knew him. That was a dead giveaway I knew something. Despite all that I am sorry, once more I sincerely say I am sorry but we must part, I must leave". Satoru couldn't help but try to convince her to stay "but…" this time he was cut off by the elf not speaking so gentle anymore "I am sorry. I am truly sorry. I may not be able to show you my sincerity right now after all I have done but I truly am sorry. I am sorry for lying, for making you hang on to a bunch lies. But the friendship we had was not a lie and though it pains me to go I must." The elf's voice began to quiet down. The cleric raised his hand to grab her shoulder but did not. He knew he could not.

"Pala Telejia, may the blessings of the tree of life be with you and may destiny, bring you fortune". Satoru was the first to turn around, he sat on the tree stump they had the other day only this time he was crying and no one was there to console him. Asako was slightly hesitant. Even though in the morning she said she was ready, she was not. She had always gotten used to wearing a mask, to cover her true emotions, to hide how weak she felt.

But Takeshi understood his duty. He held her left hand with his and urged her to move forward with his right. The elf began to walk and she could only whisper her intent to the wind "goodbye Satoru, may the wind whisper of your return".

* * *

**!AUTHOR MESSAGE: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, THIS IS A MERE CHECKPOINT. READERS ARE ADVSED TO REVIEW. FEEDBACK IS HIGHLY ANTICIPATED.**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Past, Present and Future

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

Satoru waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps. After he waited for about 15 minutes he proceeded toward the town. By that time it as already 12 so he entered the inn in which he was staying for lunch. He sat down at a table and waited for the waitress to take his order. He hung his head in thought until the waitress came by.

"Why so glum? Satoru"

"Kanae, why are you here? I thought you would have left once you had finished the job". Kanae laughed "I finished the job long ago. I took a job here because this job needs absolutely no qualifications and it pays. Mostly because I get to screw every cleric that comes to this town, the villagers still think they are witches can you believe that? If you look outside, they are being used as punching bags. The convent isn't even looking for them. I bet they are all confused back at Mana Ridge" Kanae mimics an old man's voice "where are all the clerics we sent to Prairie Town? Has the goddess betrayed us?" Kanae starts to laugh. Satoru didn't seem to laugh or seem insulted by the remark.

"So, answer my question now, why are you so upset?" Satoru looked up with a stern look on his face, as much as he tried to hide his emotion, he looked badly torn up inside. "Satoru, you are no good at hiding your emotions". Satoru glared at Kanae "I don't want to talk about it". Kanae sighed "Fine, what would you like to order?" Satoru still didn't seem to lighten up "just bread, meat and water". "Okay, coming right up". The food was soon served, at first it looked normal but after Satoru took a first bite into the meat, he soon tasted how spicy it was. He felt his mouth ignite as if it was on fire. He didn't hesitate to drink as much water as he could. To his dismay that was not water, it was wine? Beer? Or was it liquor? He didn't know but it looked transparent like water until a few minutes later he found himself drunk. "K-Kanae, what d-did you d-do?" Kanae laughed "so tell me what happened". Soon Satoru told her everything, about how he saved the archer, how he followed her, about the encounter with the warrior but most importantly about how she lied to him and about how she left him. After he had finished telling her everything, he had passed out soon after and found himself bed-rested in his room.

As soon as he woke up he stormed downstairs looking for Kanae. "Kanae! What did you do, what happened?" Kanae looked smugly at the cleric "so you lost your girl, who knew you would actually go head over heels for someone, and she actually returned you feelings at least slightly. By the way you passed out because I spiked your drink BTW you drank an alcoholic drink so do what you've got to do". The cleric immediately kneeled and began to beg forgiveness from the goddess once he felt better, he sat down again exactly the way he did before he got drunk. "I really liked her but I couldn't get her to understand that. That warrior knows her more than I do and follows her everywhere but no matter what I do I can't get past him". Kanae looked at Satoru with pity "you can't get a girl just by taking out the competition you know, what you have to do is make her understand your feelings for her and let her think about her feelings for you and maybe if you both feel something for each other that could mean a potential relationship. Are you listening?" Kane looked at Satoru who seemed to be deep in thought "you are right, the warrior is the problem" Kanae looked surprised "you are really dim aren't you" Kanae got up and walked away "good luck, you will need it, and if anything if you want her back fix yourself up unless you want a relationship built on pity"

Meanwhile Takeshi and Asako made their trip quickly heading towards the depth of the woods. They soon made camp to rest. "Why can't we stay in a town Takeshi?"

"Because Satoru might find us, we can't just waltz into an inn and leave information behind, that guy is persistent and you want to shake him off don't you?" Asako was hesitant for a minute but soon nodded "did we really have to go?" she asked faintly but Takeshi didn't answer before she answered herself "yes we did" Takeshi actually had something else to say though "are you sure he isn't the one?"

"You know I enjoy travelling with you"

"I enjoy travelling with you too, but for the sake of your telejia maybe we should give it a try?" they started to talk as if they were continuing a previous conversation.

"It has been 5 years Takeshi, 5 years! I had forced you to travel with me for five years now and we still haven't caught her. I finally had a chance to take her down and I could not, when else will I get the chance? How much longer do I have to keep you here?"

"They are taking care of my family back home so its ok, I mail them when I get the chance"

"No its not! When was the last time you paid them a visit, because of our tight schedule it's been 3 years! Your little brother must be 4 now the only reason we came back last time was because he was born! So maybe it was better if I was to die that day or that I had never met him!"

"You know that you would have escaped, you wouldn't die that easily"

"You weren't there! That is my fault but you didn't see how helpless I was, how defenseless. Maybe I should have died"

"You know no one could kill you that easily and knowing who you are and what kind of person you are no one would want to"

"Then, I will kill myself! So you can be free, so you can go home, even though I won't be able to join Eri like I wanted to all these years but-"she pulled out an arrow and directed it to her neck and tried to stab herself "at least you can be free argh" Takeshi got up and actually kicked her sending her tumbling the side.

"you know that's not true and on regular circumstances I wouldn't hurt you but now that you are acting like this, I redefine my duty, my duty to you accounted by the elves, the pledge I made 5 years ago, the pledge I made to you" Takeshi drew his axe and stuck it into the grown and held it firmly "I vow to protect you, not only to help you complete you telejia but to make sure you are safe, so don't act irrational" a gentler look appeared in his face "you know I will always be there for you and even though there were some though times, I trust you and no matter what happens know that I want you alive" Takeshi un-drew his axe and sat down next to the archer. "You know if I wanted to visit my family we could always do it now, sadly we don't know where the dark elf is but it gives us time to relax and sharpen our skills so why not take a break?"

Asako nodded thinking at least he would be able to visit his family. "We can leave tomorrow, just relax today". They both sat down under a shady tree both looking at the sky. Asako asked Takeshi as she would usually what was now a casual question "Takeshi, can you tell me about destiny?"

"Asako, you've heard it a thousand times, why do you like hearing it so much?"

"It makes me feel less burdened. It makes me feel like I am not the only one"

"You know Asako I will always be with you"

"Yeah, you know too much" they both started to laugh

Even though they both were laughing they both were thinking the same thing "what if this wasn't meant to be"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	7. Chapter 6: Home

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The next morning Satoru woke up to the cheerful sound of birds lifting his spirit slightly. The cool morning air blew gently into the room and Satoru muttered to himself "I'll find her today, or at least come closer to her location" he quickly prepared for the long day ahead.

Meanwhile in the forest Asako sat on the dirt holding her knees in her arms staring at the sky, waiting for the sun to rise. At that moment Takeshi woke up and lifted his covers and began to rub his eyes "come back inside Asako, you'll catch a cold" Asako turned around and returned with a smile "we are visiting your family today aren't we?" Takeshi smiled back "yeah"  
"How long will we be staying?"  
"I bet my mom will make us stay overnight"  
"Take as long as you need" Asako continued faintly "I owe you that" Takeshi put his covers around him and Asako who was now sitting next to him "Does the wind whisper anything special today?"  
"No, we should get ready to depart"

Both of them soon finished their morning activities and the campsite was cleared. They made their way towards Takeshi's home, a small house in a village not far from Prairie Town. Takeshi knocked on the door and it immediately swung open "Takeshi!" The exited voice of a little boy rang out, his little brother immediately ran towards Takeshi to hug him. Takeshi's mother soon came into sight "welcome home Takeshi" Takeshi gave his mother a hug. Takeshi's little brother looked over to Asako "so this is Asako that Takeshi always talks about in his letters, she is even prettier than you described her! Are you as happy as Takeshi traveling together? You like camping too right? You must be a skilled fighter. Takeshi says you are a bow master aren't you? You must be tired from always traveling, right?" The little boy waited excitedly for her answers. Asako blushed and smiled as she answered "I am very happy traveling with Takeshi, I love camping but do enjoy a nice bed, I am a bow master as to my skill you can see for yourself and I just so happened to rest yesterday so I am not tired" Takeshi's little brother stood there happily smiling as Takeshi and his mom looked at them wide-eyed. "Your letters really helped him learn to read at a second grade level already. So any luck on the quest?" Takeshi's mom queried.

Suddenly Asako looked gloomy "it's ok, you need time to rest and train, if you didn't stop by I wouldn't have memories of meeting you and I can get to know you more and ask you questions about elves and we can share stories and me and Takeshi can play in the fields again and we can all huddle around the fire at night and we can go to the forest and play and you can tell me everything about your quest. I like the sharing stories the most" Takeshi's little brother smiled as Asako's face lightened up to a tender smile "sure, anything you want" he jumped around the room excitedly as his mother tried to calm him down.

"So how is the hound" Takeshi asked. "Oh he is in the back! The one that you gave me on my first birthday right! I even named him, I named him Hansuke isn't it nice? I'll go get him" Takeshi's little brother went out to the back yard and came back with the hound in his hands. Even though it was heavy considering it was 4 as well in human years, he had no problem carrying it. "Hansuke looks healthy, and well fed let's all go out and go for a walk then, then once we come back we can all have lunch together" Takeshi suggested "I still have work around the house you kids run along" Takeshi's mother smiled "its ok I will stay and help you" Asako offered "oh no, its ok you should make the most of your time here speaking of which you should all go right now. If you don't there will be hardly enough time before lunch" her mother looked at her with pure gratitude for the offer. "Thanks mom!" Takeshi's little brother shouted. They all took their leave.

They first took a look around the village, nothing has really changed. They all made their way to the forest when Takeshi's little brother asked "can you teach me to climb trees? Mother can't teach me so big brother should teach me while you are here! Please?" he looked at Takeshi with hopeful eyes "sure! But if you are looking for the best tree climber around that's Asako" he gestured to her direction.

"Really?" Takeshi's little brother said in disbelief

"Yeah she's the best at this and she is way more agile"

"Yay, then why don't you two race each other?! The fastest one up the tree wins, the loser has to hmm, jump into a mud puddle the next time it rains!"

"Little bro, you are about to shame me"

"Aw, fine then just teach me then" now with a smile on his face he rushed up to a tree

"Asako, show him how it's done, I will wait down here and catch him if he falls''

"Sure" soon Asako was already up in the tree

"Wow that was so fast! Let me try" he made his way half way up the tree and lost his grip. He fell backwards

"Got you" Takeshi said as he caught his little brother

"Wow, tree climbing is hard"

Asako jumped down the tree not even bothering to climb downwards slowly "its ok, you made it half way, most people don't get it the first time considering the tree is so tall" she gave him gentle smile. His face began to lighten into a smile as well "can I call you big sister?" he asked smiling "sure" she said smiling as well while patting his head. His hair was fluffy, she wondered if Takeshi's was as well but she couldn't bring herself to ask. "So let's begin training! You have to be able to climb that tree before me and Takeshi leave. "Of course" he said as Asako made her way up the tree first and as Takeshi took his place under the tree when suddenly he heard the sound of a tree branch breaking. He held out his arms to catch Asako who had fell due to her footing on a week branch. He caught her effortlessly. "Feels just like when I was 9 and you caught me when I fell out of the tree, I was still learning then. It feels, nostalgic"

They both smiled until Takeshi's little brother fell on top of Asako "yay, I almost got to the top this time!" they all started to laugh "come on, let's all head back for lunch, we can come back later and train you again" Takeshi let them both down. "Yeah, I also want to spar with you big bro, I am a warrior too! I haven't decided to be a sword master or mercenary but I use a sword now it's in my room, it's a little heavy to bring considering its really big and I mean really big!" Takeshi was taken-back by the thought of his little brother carrying a huge sword, it reminded him of how he carried his huge axe the first time "sure, but I won't go easy" he bluffed. They headed back to town holding each other's hands, Takeshi's little brother in the middle. "Wait where is Hansuke?" the little boy asked confusion clearly on his face. They all turned around and saw Hansuke, at the top of the tree. They all started to laugh as Hansuke was too afraid to make his way down. He soon found the courage to jump down and caught up to them.

The rest of the day passed the same way and it was soon nightfall. "Mommy is Takeshi going to sleep, in the same room as Asako?" he said with pure innocence. Both Takeshi and Asako didn't react to that question "well I don't know honey, ask Takeshi" Takeshi exhaled "me and Asako have been sleeping in the same room for a long time, we slept in the same tent yesterday so today shouldn't be any different right?" Takeshi's mother was a bit shocked. She didn't mind that they slept in the same room but at how Takeshi was so bland about it "can I sleep in the same room as you too?" Takeshi's little brother asked. "Of course, you should get ready for bed first, your mom already ironed your pajamas and I've laid them out for you. We should all prepare if we still want to tell stories" Takeshi's little brothers smile grew wider and wider as Asako said that. He began to jump around again until he reached the bathroom.

"Ok now that that's handled. Thank you Asako for playing with him and for helping me clean the table after dinner. Takeshi about earlier, don't tell me that you bathe together too" she said sarcastically hoping to get a funny answer. Asako immediately got up and left to get ready. Takeshi responded "not always" Takeshi's mother was shocked and had a weird expression on her face "I was just kidding mom" he started to laugh. Asako laughed as well, she knew what Takeshi was doing. His mother regained her composure "I don't even want to begin to ask weirder questions, you should begin getting ready for bed if you want to tell stories too" Takeshi nodded and left still with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Tale of Friendship or Romance

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

Once they were all ready "yay big sis, story time! Can you tell me the story of when you met Takeshi?" he asked smiling so innocently no one could refuse "sure, but unlike tree climbing, Takeshi is better at this, especially this story" Takeshi immediately turned to Asako, she smiling at him he smiling back "ok"

"It was a morning of great weather. I had made my way towards Anu Arendel the land of the elves. There I saw the preserved forest in which they had kept, the sight was breathtaking. Upon my arrival I was not greeted by the warm welcome, instead an archer doing target practice, it was Asako shooting at a great distance to an unmoving target with both normal and magic arrows, her face was full of fatigue and determination, sweat trickling down her face but she didn't seem to mind as long as it would not obstruct her training. Soon a more mature elf came out and called out to her 'Asako, put down your weapons, we have a guest greet him' she finished her combo and instead of coming over she rushed to her room. The mature elf greeted me instead 'welcome, I hope you had a safe trip, you know your mission right?' of course I replied 'yes, to help her complete her telejia and teach her about human ethics and get information from local human settlements' the mature elf smiled as Asako had finally emerged from her house, her sweat wiped away still panting even though she was walking, her things brought in a bag with her bow, quiver and all. She didn't smile, she seemed to have expected a cold welcome considering she ignored me, she then began to shed tears for she was only 9 and had to leave her home, or so I thought it was. I could feel the burden as well I being 10 at that time leaving mine. We from the start already somewhat understood each other. But to her, opening herself to a stranger, paid to help her didn't seem right even to me. She came up to me and finally said her introductory words 'my name is Asako, I am a bow-master, I seek the dark elf and must eliminate her, I discovered this a week ago. Thank you for accepting this, j-job' she felt awkward as well as I began my introduction 'my name is Takeshi, I come from a small village near by Prairie Town, I am a mercenary, I hope I can be of service to you' we both shook hands. As we did the mature elf said 'you may go now, it has been made official' Asako still teary I pulled her towards the path and for the first time she looked at my face, I smiled. After that, she didn't hesitate to tell me everything" Takeshi finished and laid back on the couch that had been placed in the room for all 3 of them to sit on "yay, such a nice story! So sweet, I want to be like Takeshi and meet an elf some day and go on an adventure together and fall in love!"

"What!" Takeshi and Asako shouted

"It's a love story isn't it? It is right?"

"No, it's just a regular story about how we met"

"Then you two are blind" he said as he crossed his arms in front of him "mom says from the looks of your letters she might as well be your first love!" Takeshi and Asako were both silent

"What exactly did you write in your letters?" Asako asked looking over at Takeshi

"Uh, mostly everything I guess?"

"Did you tell her about Satoru too?"

"Ooh, who is Satoru? Tell me how you met him! Who is he?

"Do I have to?" Asako asked hoping he would say no

"Please" he said trying to convince her

"Sure" she said a little hesitantly "it's just a story anyways"

"Do you mind telling this one Asako?" Takeshi queried hoping she would say yes to his little brother's request

"I should tell this one, I was on my way to exterminate the dark elf. Takeshi had not come with me that day. That was my command. I found her in the abandoned ruin and confronted her in vain. Then Satoru came out of no-where and saved me causing the dark elf to retreat. He claims to save me because he owes me, for me saving his life the other day. I had saved him from being burnt in the center of town. He is a paladin that hails from Mana Ridge. The people of Prairie Town mistook him for a witch. Even though he saved me I ran home myself. I came back scraped up until I found Takeshi in the town waiting for me, it had rained during the battle and I was ill. He brought me to the infirmary and took care of me there. Takeshi and I went to town the next day for it was my birthday. Even though I was unwell I was allotted time to get fresh air. Once I returned Takeshi was confronted by Satoru, when I woke up in the evening he told me what had happened and I was forced to explain. The next day we departed and left him" Asako said looking intensely at Takeshi's little brother "it's not fair if I don't tell you everything. You should be old enough to understand even if you are 4".

"Big sis, did you do something wrong to Satoru?"

"Yes"

"Then you don't have to tell me" he said smiling "no matter what it was, big sis is a good person" he said smiling even wider

"Thank you"

"But from the sounds of it this Satoru likes you too" he said smiling again

"Really? I never understood his emotions"

"Little bro, I don't think she is ready to hear this kind of thing"

"But she is even older than me! And I know what's going on and she doesn't, doesn't she deserve to know? You just don't want to tell her because he is competition"

"What do you mean" Takeshi leaned in for his brother had gestured him to. He spoke to him in a hush whisper

"Come on you clearly like her, you taught her how to climb trees, you always sleep in the same room, you've known each other for 5 years, you treated her wounds when she was injured, you accompanied her on her birthday, you picked flowers from her on that day too and most of all you said she as pretty"

"I said she was pretty but I didn't say I love her!"

"Then telling her about Satoru should be ok then" he said looking deeply into his brothers eyes to emphasize how serious he was

"She shouldn't know yet, I will tell her when she should"

"When is that? Why not now?"

"Um excuse me we should go to bed" Asako leaned in to make sure they could hear her

"I guess so" they both said simultaneously

"I want to sleep in the middle" Takeshi's little brother said happily "no, you should sleep on the side, you'll hit Asako in her sleep, I'll sleep in the middle"

"Ok, good night" and at that moment he fell into a deep sleep leaving Takeshi and Asako awake. Asako spoke first "you were greet telling the story, your brother misunderstands though.

"Yeah"

"You know, I didn't greet you the first time only because-"

"Yes?"

"I was too shy I guess" she said smiling

Takeshi smiled as well "you know I think you deserve to know about Satoru"

"What about him?"

"You know how my little brother says I love you and all that, that's how he feels about you" Asako looked utterly shocked. She hadn't realized it. He had never said the word. She never had a love of her own. "It was best that we parted ways, he saved me because he owed me, he wanted to come with me to protect me, and I don't think that's love"

"He almost said the word. I stopped him and you deserve to know that. If you would like to, we could go find him" she paused for a moment in hesitation but eventually her mind was set.

"No, to have a second chance with him, the wind forbids that"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	9. Chapter 8: Second Chances

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The next morning came fast as they were all awaken by Hansuke who was strategically licking all their faces in turn, they all wondered how he got in. Takeshi was the first to give his hypothesis "maybe he was here all night?" Takeshi assumed though hesitated. "No, I let him in" Takeshi's little brother responded "well, he was whimpering in front of our door in the middle of the night. So, I let him in and he had slept next to me" he said cheerily even in the morning he was still hyperactive as usual. Asako though, did not wake up early this morning. She found herself absorbed in her dream, her dream of both stories that were told last night in perfect accuracy. Somehow part of it warmed her heart yet another was an icy stab. She could describe her emotions in her dream, it was guilt yet she had to let it pass.

Takeshi upon falling asleep had dreamt the exact same thing only he was dreading about how he was not there for her during the encounter with the dark elf. Both were feeling guilty, but they both agreed on another thing. Takeshi's little brother had probably dreamt of an epic romance at night so no wonder he drifted so fast. With the feeling of guilt mostly in mind, they both looked at each other and greeted each other despite their personal issues. "Good morning Asako" Takeshi greeted with a faint smile.

"Good morning Takeshi" they were both silent for a moment, unable to look at each other's face.

"Does the wind whisper anything special today?" he asked slowly trying to urge his real question forward.

"I can't hear it over the dog barking" they both started to laugh. After a moment they had stopped hence, the seriousness continued "just kidding, it doesn't say much except that we should train to defeat the dark elf. Since 5 years ago, it hasn't changed. The wind does not change its mind unless there is a stronger tide but," they said the next line simultaneously "but not even destiny is strong enough to overcome the tide that is Telejia" they both were silent until Takeshi continued "even though they resemble" and the gloominess resumed. Through all the hardships it was more common nowadays to have a low-spirited morning. Through the silence, Takeshi mustered up the courage to ask his question.

"Did you have the same dream as me?" Takeshi queried hopping she said no, thus he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Yes, I don't think I need to ask what yours was, I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you" her voice faded as her head hung lower.

"As do I, yet, I do not feel you are at fault anymore. Those words have already been said to the right person and that person is not me" they both collapsed back into bed Hansuke not trying to wake them up anymore, for he and his master had left the room in search of his mom. Asako rephrased her current situation.

"I do not know why but, the past has such a grip on me. I cannot let it go" they both started to stare at the ceiling. She asked this question hoping that Takeshi had the answer. He usually did.

"You feel regret don't you? To feel regretful is to wish to have had a better outcome of your actions or had done something different to avoid the current result. Do you regret what you did to Satoru?" Takeshi started to look concerned for her.

"Yes" she said faintly not even looking at him, absorbed by the memory almost into a flashback "do you think he forgives me?" she looked over to Takeshi trying to read his true thoughts through his facial expression.

"Asako, I think he is looking for you" he said genuinely, not trying to hide the truth. They both understood the circumstances, 1 was to aid her in her journey, 1 and no other. To have another follow her, it should be impossible to succeed.

"Then we shall not cross paths. The wind forbids" her voice grew dark and facial expression blank, the air felt gloomy. She didn't realize this though but Takeshi did.

"You know what the wind is saying and you know exactly what it means, could it not be him? Tell me what's on your mind"

"I think we should train that's all" she tried her best to smile to convince him that she was telling the truth, that he didn't have to worry about her, that it was all that was on her mind.

"Whatever will make you happy, but when we do meet him I cannot begin to imagine what he would do" he let out a sigh trying to wrack his brain for an idea just in case the time does come that they encounter each other again.

They both looked at each other and immediately, silently got out of bed and headed outside. The air was still tense. Both of them couldn't help but feel conflicted. Even though he had left, he was still on both of their minds. Satoru had left his mark.

Asako went to shower first and soon switched with Takeshi. She headed downs stairs first to be greeted by his mother "good morning Asako, how was your sleep?"

"The bed was comfy considering Takeshi was the one taking the beating last night" she giggled yet despair soon filled her face again.

"What is on your mind?"

"Just that I need to train is all"

"I will keep an eye out for a good place, maybe there are some in nearby towns. It's in season anyways so there is a high possibility of finding one. Good morning Takeshi" she said with a smile, looking over to Takeshi who was drying his hair with a towel not yet wearing his headband. Takeshi was having trouble drying his hair. "Let me help you with that" Asako tried to reach for his towel. Takeshi looked wide eyed at Asako. It wasn't like her to help him with such a simple task and he didn't know it seemed like he needed help. He smiled back and Asako began to dry his hair, it was fluffy just like his brothers and was really shiny after a proper wash. Suddenly Takeshi's little brother burst through the main door "big bro, big sis! Big news! Big news!" he said jumping up and down in place with Hansuke in his hands looking at both of them eagerly. He didn't even bother to comment on Asako and Takeshi.

"What is it little bro?" Takeshi said trying to take Hansuke and put him on the floor but his little brother would not let him. "I saw her! I saw her! A dark elf in town! She was wearing a cloak but the wind was blowing and I saw her face but she didn't see me! And there was a cleric following her! Could it be her?"

Asako was the first to respond "a cleric?"

"Yeah, he had tangled hair and was wearing blue armor, a paladin with a worn-out flail!"

Asako sighed in relief "phew, it's not Satoru"

"Could it be her? The dark elf we've been searching for just in town?" Takeshi looked at Asako

Takeshi's little brother began to shake Hansuke "he smelled her! He smelled her! He can find her! Hansuke can find her! It might be her! Let's go! Let's go!" the three of them burst out the door Takeshi's little brother turning around to say something very quickly "bye mom!" smiling as he slammed the door due to haste.

They all looked around letting Hansuke lead the way showing them deeper into a forest, at a clearing stood two figures. One clearly the dark elf, another the cleric described before yet the image was vague. "You should go home first little bro" Takeshi whispered looking seriously at his little brother he nodding and leaving immediately bringing Hansuke with him. He directed his attention back to the two figures below. They could hear their conversation the dark elf speaking first

"Well done, you should go to Mana Ridge now" the dark elf flicked her hand to dismiss him.

"I understand, I will depart now"

The cleric soon left leaving the dark elf alone "Takeshi, go back to town, now!" Asako demanded, though in a whisper, he understood her tone clearly. Takeshi was hesitant for a moment but soon left, his judgment clouded he left her alone with the dark elf that badly injured her before but he couldn't say no to her request, he left but stayed only a distance away watching the road for her return. He didn't doubt her odds but he was concerned for her, he waited.

Back at the clearing Asako jumped out of the tree and attempted to kick the dark elf jumping back with a fake shot and fired multiple arrows. The dark elf dodged the combo laughing out of arrogance "you found me only to perish. I must admit you are persistent but persistence doesn't matter if you don't get any results. I pity you. You don't know when to give up! Silly elf, it's a shame I have to eliminate you, you could prove to be a useful pawn" she said then dodging the multiple arrows fired by Asako. Asako continued firing almost as if she wasn't listening. "I have somewhere to be right now so I must take my leave but here is my parting gift to you" the dark elf charged up toward Asako she still preparing another arrow. The dark elf jumped over Asako soon sending her claw down leaving multiple marks on her back she releasing an ear-piercing scream out of sheer agony. The dark elf left despite she could have killed her, she didn't have the need "argh! Must get back to town, Takeshi, is waiting for me. Not again argh" in a steady posture she began to sprint to town despite her wounds, she needed to get back to Takeshi.

* * *

**AUTHOR MESSAGE: Hi everyone :) thanks so much for reading. I finally got a review, thanks for the tips. I am now revising my future chapters again before I post them. Yeah, its taking a while because I am already back in school but I am doing my best besides I still got to play the real thing. I just like to know how old are you? I rated this K+ but I would like to know how old you realy are. if you dont want to give your real age thats ok, just give an estimate like -10 or +15 like that. Thank you for the support and I hope I have fixed the problem. please continue to read and review. Hope to update faster XD**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story. **


	10. Chapter 9: To Close and Open Wounds

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The dark elf did it again and this time her failure hurt even more. She soon came across the road where Takeshi was waiting "Asako how did it go?" he asked hesitantly. She didn't say anything, passed him in silence. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she passed him "Asako?" he soon saw it, the wound on her back. The huge, deep, piercing claw marks, blood gushing out of them "Asako!" Takeshi grabbed Asako and lifted her into his arms running back to the village infirmary, Asako coughing out blood, blood staining his arms. He didn't care about that. He burst into the infirmary "It's an emergency!" the nurses and doctors all turned to see the horrific sight, she could be helped it was only an injury, but the sight itself, was gruesome. "Quickly, bring her to a covered medication bed, I'll go and get my equipment to stop the bleeding. Young man, follow the nurses!" a doctor shouted out orders, they all rushed and in less than a minute they were all there "young man, you may leave the room" the doctor looked over her shoulder for a brief moment to look at Takeshi he shaking his head she then smirking.

In a time span of a minute she was unconscious, to wake up in 5 minutes, bleeding stopped and no longer cringing in pain, wounds sanitized. As she came to consciousness, she uttered words of gratitude "Takeshi, thank you. Thank you doctor and all the nurses as well. Sorry to have caused you all trouble" they all smiled at her. "Takeshi, that is your name right?" the doctor looked at him "I need to give you some instructions" they both exited the room where Asako was resting, a clean bed a situation much like the first time. "Takeshi, here is some salve" she handed it to him "tell her to rub this on her back once a day. It will hurt that's why most patients don't like it when the doctors give it to them much less do it for them. If she doesn't want to put it on, put it on for her understand?" Takeshi nodded "and once that's done put this bandage on her, that's why I didn't bandage her yet, it's tied on the back so she might need help to cover the entire wound considering its size. The nurse will give you more later and just ask if you need some" the doctor smiled and left, Takeshi entering the room again.

"What did the doctor say?"

"You need to put this salve on your wounds, if you don't I have to do it for you. The doctor said it would hurt a lot that most patients complain but, if you want your wounds to heal, you need to use it."

"I don't want to Takeshi" she pulled up the covers. Takeshi then walked up to her bed and ripped the blanket off. "Takeshi!" he only smiled because he was doing his job, more or less her job in fact. Asako cringed but couldn't move too much, she didn't want to worsen the already severe wound "stop it!" since her movement was limited Takeshi had no problem grabbing her. He gently flipped her onto her stomach and held her down, her back facing upwards. "Takeshi I don't want to, it's going to hurt!" he then pushed up the back of her one piece to see the massive wound there, cleaned but not healed. He then took off his glove and took out some salve from the container. He then spread it on her wound she inevitably screamed in pain "Takeshi! It hurts" her voice faded. The pain did not though.

"I know. I am sorry" a little bit of guilt on his face. "Thank you, Takeshi" she said faintly. After that she was silent. Saying his name always comforted her. Once the salve was on Asako immediately pulled down her one piece. Takeshi pulled it back up. "We're not done yet" he pulled out the bandage and passed it to her. She didn't take it. It's not that she was being spoiled but it was that she couldn't put it on herself.

Takeshi got the message and put it on for her. She sat down on the bed in front of him while he wrapped it around. The wound stretched almost until the top of her back. Once he was done it was almost as if she was wearing a shirt already. He pulled down her once piece gently and pulled back her covers. They were both silent as Takeshi went to the door "I need to tell my mom what happened, she is probably worried" Asako only nodded as she left awaiting his return.

He soon reached his home where his mom and brother were waiting for him at the table. "How did it go dear?" Takeshi sighed "she is in the infirmary now. It's not the first time. The battle ended quickly. The medication took a while. It's pretty bad but the damage is only on her back. I should get her a change of clothes" He got up and left the table. He was busy with his own thoughts so he didn't want to elaborate. Takeshi's mother looked concerned "I will go visit her too, stay home and take care of Hansuke" she got up and headed for the door following Takeshi.

"Yes mom" the little boy said energetically yet worried for Asako at the same time he had to watch the house even if he was a little boy no one else could at a time like this. They both departed to find Asako in the infirmary. Takeshi put down her clothes at the edge of her bed and left the room leaving her with his mom giving Asako the chance to change her clothes. "Thank you for the visit" Asako said. She pulled off her one piece to reveal the bandages. "The nurse wrapped it up nicely" she smiled. "The nurse didn't wrap this, Takeshi did" her voice filled with gratitude. His mother was shocked it seemed like she was going to cough out blood at the thought.

"Don't worry, he wrapped from behind, I couldn't do it myself. He is always a great help especially in a thing like this" his mother looked relieved "good, he is a nice boy isn't he?" Asako smiled. "Actually I also come here with good news. You mentioned you guys needed to train so" she pulled out a flier "it's about a training session that goes through the holidays. The first ones tomorrow and lasts a week. The second is 6 months from now in Mana Ridge. The first one is in Prairie Town" Asako was immediately paralyzed she thought "_Prairie Town, isn't that where he is? Could it be he is still there?" _she got over it and prioritized her training "so like school?" she tried to redirect her thoughts "not really, more like a course. You never went to school did you?" Asako shook her head feeling embarrassed. "Well that's ok," Takeshi's mother assured her "Takeshi will be there too. He graduated before his friends did. That's why he could join you at such a young age. Mature elves tutor the younger ones right? You are an intelligent girl even though you are young. You will do fine"

Asako's face lightened up "then it's settled" they both agreed. Takeshi's mother soon walked out and Takeshi came in. "So, what did she say?" he said while picking up her damaged clothes and folding them, even though they couldn't salvage them it made the room look neater. "We are going back to Prairie Town tomorrow, for training" Takeshi looked shocked but just nodded. He knew what she was thinking. Asako passed him the flier and he took a while to analyze the information. "We depart tomorrow sunrise, lay low I guess. We've finished here anyways, after all my little brother can already climb a tree now" they both smiled "the doctor says there is not really a need to bed-rest considering it's a wound and you didn't undergo a major surgery or anything even though you lost a lot f blood so we can leave now if you want. The doctor says you should eat and take it easy though" Asako nodded Takeshi helped her up considering she couldn't bend her back after the treatment. "We leave tomorrow"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story. **


	11. Chapter 10: Day 1 of Training

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The very next morning, the sun barely over the horizon, both Asako and Takeshi were ready to leave. Asako's back had healed somewhat over the night allowing her to move more freely. "Big sis, big bro, you are leaving right? Have a safe trip ok" Takeshi's little brother rubbed his eyes as he slowly got out of bed to hug them. "We will" Takeshi spoke first as Asako continued "we will come and visit soon, hopefully we can finish my telejia hastily" Asako said as she patted his head. "Good luck" Takeshi's little brother said as he waved goodbye to the two of them who were headed downstairs. He wouldn't go downstairs for it was early in the morning and he needed to get back to bed. Both Takeshi and Asako made their way downstairs, to see his mother waiting for them by the door "have a safe trip the two of you" she smiled as she opened the door. "Thank you for your hospitality" Asako responded "you are welcome to come back any time" her mother bade them farewell with a warm and friendly smile.

They quickly made their way to Prairie Town. The town was quiet in the morning but there were still people running about, getting started with the day. It had taken a while to get there considering the distance but it was still a short trip. They finally arrived at the location of the registry for the training session. It was a mere few fliers pinned to a board, names were signed on it, plenty of them. They both had to sign their names as well and wait until 10 o clock for the actual classes to start. When the class was supposed to start, about 100 students were there, all sorts of classes. They were all gathered in a field, talking among each other. Asako did not see any other archers among them. Most would prefer to train with their masters rather than attend a training session but she had no choice if she wanted quality training. The only group of girls there, were a group of sorceresses. She approached them hoping to be able to make friends, at least give it a try. Takeshi waited at the back letting her experiment herself.

"Hi" she greeted only to be responded to harshly

"Who are you supposed to be?" the sorceresses turned over to her

"Asako, and you?" she responded warmly

"Someone who is not willing to talk to you that's who" Asako didn't look discouraged though at their rude responses. Suddenly a cleric came up and hugged her. He had tangled hair white like snow and wore standard cleric armor. He was a priest carrying a wand that had seemed to have been used a lot. It had lost its polished touch. A normal looking guy, until he said these words "finally someone normal!" all the sorceresses stared blank at her.

"Normal?" Asako queried.

"I can tell because they are bothered by your presence" he responded when suddenly a sorceress began talking "aw, Yoshiro is so considerate. He is so friendly, you are such a nice person Yoshiro" all of them began to appear softer all intended to gain his favor. "What's wrong with them? They were being mean to me a second ago" Asako looked even more confused and to her surprise the cleric was still hugging her. "They are like fan-girls. I came here from Mana Ridge, I didn't use the bridge at Crystal Stream, I swam it hoping to shake them off. It didn't work. Even though I was fighting the tide, they were always about 1 meter away!" his hands came across her back "wow, you are bandaged. What happened?" he looked concerned "I got clawed yesterday, it should heal" she tried to look confident in her situation "well why don't I try something, I am a cleric after all, I can help you" he looked at her with a big smile trying to convince her to accept his assistance. Takeshi came over and saw Asako being hugged by the cleric. It looked like he was going to do a somersault. He was probably thinking "_he's going to hurt her back, it's not healed yet!_ _But seeing that it is a cleric, he probably knows what he is doing_" he assured himself.

"So, do you want my help?" he asked again. "Sure" Asako said in a faint voice a little bit hesitant but quite sure. All the sorceresses began to give her nasty glares but that was all they could do. No one could harm her. Takeshi came over and passed him the salve and bandages "here's the salve and bandages the doctor gave her" he said "well, nice to meet you. A friend of err, this elf is a friend of mine. It's Yoshiro by the way" he let go of Asako to take the salve and bandages "its Takeshi and 'this elf' is Asako" they shook hands while Asako didn't, a hug was enough. "By the way, what's the salve for?" he looked at it trying to find ingredients and such that could give him some information on the substance "the doctor didn't say" Asako responded to him "all I know is that it hurts a lot when I get it on my back. I am supposed to do this once a day"

"Interesting, I think I can help with that. Come on Asako lets go to the infirmary, just to borrow a room. Then you can come back over here and join Takeshi. It will only take a while" he gestured her to go. "Sure, I guess that be good" she came over with him to the infirmary. On the other side of the field you could hear a murmur at least that's what it sounded like a distance apart "Takeshi you idiot!" a cleric had said that but no one else seemed to care. He made his way towards the infirmary, following Asako and Yoshiro.

In the infirmary, Asako and Yoshiro had just entered. Asako immediately got on the bed and asked "so, you are just going to put on some salve?" Yoshiro laughed a bit "I am going to use some magic too I am a priest after all. He took out his wand. With this magic it should hurt less and heal faster so you can stop putting this salve on. It also should heal with no scars" Asako slowly lied down as Takeshi had forced her to the other day. Yoshiro pushed up her one piece and undid the bandage to see the wound "Wow! that is bad. Where could you have gotten such a thing?" he said as he started murmuring a spell under his breath and taking out some salve "a dark elf clawed me, casualties on my telejia" she felt the salve get on her wound. It didn't hurt at all rather a cool sensation replaced the pain.

She was amazed "how are you doing this?" she asked in astonishment "simple, a very simple spell that will just about do it" he said as he was going to pull down her one piece he pulled it up again "almost forgot" he said as he took out the bandages "do you need help with this?" he had already asked in advance knowing the difficulty for someone who was inexperienced "actually, yes" Asako looked a little but shy admitting that "well then" he gestured for her to take off her one piece and fully unraveled the bandage that had covered the top of her back "don't worry I can do this with my eyes closed" he said to assure her of his experience as he unraveled the roll "please don't" Asako replied giggling. Soon he was done. "Well, we should get back. Hopefully the class has not started yet. Takeshi is probably worried for you. You need help getting up?" he offered her a hand. She accepted it and they both made their way back to the field.

Upon returning to the field they were greeted by Takeshi, still no supervisors in sight. Takeshi inspected Asako. He put his hand on her back to assess the wound. He still had to ask "how was it?" he looked over to Asako expecting her to be the one to answer, Yoshiro understood that and remained silent "it didn't hurt at all" Takeshi looked surprised "well then we should have a cleric help you tomorrow as well, would you mind Yoshiro?" Yoshiro gave them both a big smile. Asako and Takeshi were confused. "Does that mean you mind or that you agree to help her again?" he looked at Yoshiro trying to see if he was actually focusing. He was "it means I will help her again" he started laughing.

Suddenly a supervisor came out to make an announcement "everyone, sorry for the delay. Apparently your trainer cannot come today so for today's schedule will be introduction. You will come up one by one and state your name, class, and where you come from. You don't have to give your full names though. Let's start with you" the supervisor pointed to Yoshiro. Yoshiro made his way to the front of the crowd all of them sitting in rows the sorceresses in front. He started his introduction "Yo, my name is Yoshiro of Mana Ridge but just call me Shiro no need a surname (family name). I am a priest and my favorite move is electric smite even if it's for paladins. Please take care of me" he said while smiling charmingly at the class. All of the sorceresses nearly fainted and applauded as he made his way back to his seat.

The next person to be chosen was a sorceress, she stated her name, class, and place from which she came but she didn't stop there "my hobbies are swimming and cooking and I occasionally go sight-seeing. My dream date is a long walk on a beach at sunset with someone who is actually here and I really feel like shopping right now" she looked at Yoshiro to gauge his reaction. The only thing that went through his mind was "_swimming? That means you were the one following the closest on my way here. No wonder_" but that was as far as it went. The same thing happened with another sorceress "my hobbies are dancing and going to parties which are pretty much the same thing. My dream date is walking through the snow in Mana Ridge and huddling around a fire with that certain someone as well. I really am excited to be here and am really hoping to impress the person who I like who is here as well!" she ended it here. Everyone looked at Yoshiro, whose sight was fixated on a squirrel on a tree branch. The rest of the sorceresses did this as well even till the point someone complained.

"You told them to state their name, class, and where they came from. Is this allowed?"

"We have all day, relax" the supervisor's tone relaxed as well.

Everyone was bored to tears until Asako showed up. Being the only elf there, people were interested about her and additionally (besides the not so friendly sorceresses) she was the only girl there. She quietly made her way to the front of the crowd. All of the sorceresses turned away and didn't pay attention to her presence. She began anyways "my name is Asako, I am a bow master, as an elf you can guess where I come from" she was about to leave as a voice from the crowd was heard "is that it? Tell us more about yourself cutie" a swordsman had said that. He smirked at her as Asako inevitably responded "Fine, I don't like annoying people and can get violent when meeting one. Since you are bored enough to bother me why don't you go next?" she sat down in between Takeshi and Yoshiro again both looking at her. She was slightly upset feeling a bit offended. The swordsman began his introduction the instructor didn't mind at all she was actually enjoying the tension "my name is Daiki. I am a swordsman from Saint Haven if any of you actually have been there you can imagine the skill I have. Maybe some of you could try taking me on I have been feeling bored maybe you over there" he pointed at Asako "cu-" he was cut off by an arrow that whizzed by his head. It was less than a centimeter away from hitting his head and had transfixed itself on a tree. He was not fazed. He went over to the tree and pulled out the arrow, throwing it to the dirt in front of Asako. She didn't flinch either. Daiki gestured her to come to him, she stood up and drew her bow only to be held down by Takeshi. Takeshi was shaking his head but she didn't want to back down of course she felt offended! She whispered to him "that clown over there wants a fight!" Takeshi looked seriously at her as he uttered a rebuttal still in a hush whisper "well, that supervisor doesn't" she turned to see the supervisor eyeing her intensely. She sat down. Daiki on the other hand started laughing as he made his way back to his seat. Suddenly someone shouted "shut up Daiki". It was the supervisor everyone was shocked, that is an unusual supervisor is what everyone was probably thinking. But they all didn't seem to mind too much.

The next person to come up was a cleric. He began his introduction "my name us S- ah Mamoru, I am a paladin from Mana Ridge. Pleased to meet you all" people didn't react at all, well he wasn't charismatic either so what could you expect, he didn't seem to mind at all though, making friends wasn't on his agenda.

Time flew by until the last person introduced themself. "My name is Kanae, I am an elemental lord from Mana Ridge" she ended it there unlike all the other sorceresses. Everyone was relived. So, the day ended just like that. Asako didn't mind even though she didn't get training today, she knew tomorrow would be more productive because before the supervisor left the supervisor had made an announcement "remember to bring your weapons and wear your armor and accessories tomorrow. We meet here at 10 o'clock again for a placement test with the instructor. Don't get worried over it though, it's just for gauging your capabilities so try your best. You all may go now".

At that point no one left yet, they were all discussing how tomorrow would turn out. Most people thought "they are going to split us into classes" or "they are going to split us into teams to fight each other". Asako, Takeshi, and Yoshiro though, didn't seem to care the slightest. Yoshiro had told them both in advance "Trust me, it's none of those two guesses and I bet they wouldn't be able to guess if I gave them all day! So, let's just head home and take what the instructor said seriously about the armor and stuff you'll need it tomorrow" he seemed like he was joking yet something told Asako and Takeshi that he was serious. They started walking along the path towards the village when Takeshi felt like he had to ask "how do you know all this?" Yoshiro was still smiling in a daze "I am a senior, I attended last year and a few years ago too" he was treasuring the memories from years ago. The three of them reached a crossroad where Takeshi and Asako were headed for a separate inn than Yoshiro "well, see you both tomorrow" he smiled as he waved goodbye "don't forget, wear your equipment!" he shouted a distance away laughing at the thought. Takeshi and Asako prepared, waiting for the day ahead.

* * *

**AUTHOR MESSAGE: sorry for the late update, got way more chapters I am still proofreading. seriously review! i need your reviews about what you think, why are there only a few people continuing reading is it boring? do you like it? because if you dont i wil try my best to make it better XD so please review but nothing will really happen if you don't i guess, its just that i always see a bunch of other works with tons of reviews. thank you for reading this far, i estimate this story to end at like 20 to 30 chapters for te first season (there will be a second followed by a third) thank you for the support :)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story. **


	12. Chapter 11: Day 2 of Training

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The next morning both Asako and Takeshi arrived earlier for the medication. Yoshiro waved them both good morning as they came into view. After a short chat, Asako and Yoshiro headed for the infirmary again. "Asako, you should go inside first I will catch up" he said as he turned around to check on his armor that he had left lying around. He didn't want any sorceresses to snatch them so he decided to leave them with Takeshi. He had only brought his wand and shield as a precaution. As he made his way to the infirmary where Asako had already been inside, he was halted at the door by a cleric who was leaning on the wall waiting for him. It was Mamoru. Mamoru was the first to speak "what do you think you are doing? Who do you think you are?"

"Yoshiro, was that correct?"

"Ugh, that's not what I meant" Mamoru pointed to the room door

"Oh, you mean that! That makes me a priest who is helping a friend"

"Are you messing with me?" he looked irritated

"What I am just answering your questions" Yoshiro pouted

"That's it if you wanted a fight from me you got it"

"Well, you are unarmed and ironically I am! Unfair isn't it? Though I think I would still stand a chance without them" he dropped them "but another time maybe. Besides I've got a patient in there so I got to go" he looked at Mamoru whimsically "but wait here till I am done, we need to talk but don't let Asako see you" as he said that he turned around "or, she will think you're a stalker!" he flashed a wide smile as he entered the room and closed the door slowly and he did the treatment as he did yesterday.

Once done, he let Asako out first then stayed back once more to have a conversation with Mamoru. Mamoru didn't know what he wanted to talk about but somehow he was compelled to stay. Naturally, Yoshiro started the conversation first "let me guess, by the accusations you've made today you must like Asako and if we were still little boys the term I would use is 'like, like' well you know what I mean 'Mamoru'" Mamoru looked confused at Yoshiro's opening statement.

"Why did you use air quotes?"

"Well, I just have a feeling it's not your real name" Mamoru tried to change the subject by defending himself only to be cut off "when did you meet her? Or was it a love at first sight thing. Trust me, if you've been chased around by hoards of sorceresses that first sight thing usually doesn't work out" and on that note, Mamoru could no longer defend himself. So he had to find an alternative. He decided to respond as vague as possible "why would you think I like her?"

"because, you confronted me in the middle of a hallway like a jealous boyfriend would after something like that, you cannot say you don't like her at least the slightest. Judging by the look on Asako's face, she doesn't know you or doesn't recognize you because you are using a fake name isn't that right? 'Mamoru'" Mamoru looked down-hearted but he had to admit Yoshiro was smart! Telling him the truth was inevitable.

"All right, this is how it went" he told the story all over again, this time in complete consciousness unlike when Kanae spiked his drink. Once he was finished all Yoshiro could say was this "wow, you aren't getting anywhere and I mean anywhere! With this and on top of that you aren't doing anything! I have an idea and all you have to do is say yes! Well then say it!"

"Yes?"

"Alright, you've just agreed that tomorrow you will help Asako with her medication instead of me because I apparently have somewhere to go now at least. Whew this is going to be weird. You know simple healing magic right?"

"No"

"Then tonight you are going to my place to train! You've got to learn to heal properly overnight with me so you don't mess this up but what are we going to heal? I am not hurt. Well there are always monsters, sorceresses, you wait that's perfect!"

"What?"

"I mean sorceresses! They must get hurt following me, I can just take a short sprint through the mountains and they will be back in pieces unless one of their hobbies is mountain climbing too" he finished sarcastically as he put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder "by the way, you at least should give me your real name"

"It's Satoru"

"Huh. Nice name! Why Mamoru? but it does rhyme with Satoru but Satoru is better. Actually I used to have a hound named Mamoru, he is dead now, he died old and alone but he was old to begin with so fix yourself up and go after her. Judging by your heart filled story she probably misses you too so come over when class is over, I'll say I have something up and I can meet up with you". On that note they made their way back towards the field.

Upon reaching there, the supervisor from yesterday had already arrived carrying a huge sword, it wasn't hers or at least Yoshiro knew that. The supervisor started by explaining today's activities "ok, so all of you gather around" she inspected them all looking at their armor, they all took her seriously yesterday "ok since you all are ready for today, let's begin. Today you are going to that road leading to the forest and meeting your instructor for a pre-test or placement exam just to judge your skill. You will see who your instructor is over there so let's go!" they all headed to the direction pointed, it being a dirt path about 10 meters wide with trees on two sides. The tree's branches were thick and long meeting in the middle seeming to intertwine forming somewhat of a canopy. They all stood there waiting for the instructor as he appeared from behind.

The instructor was an old man but more than that he was the mayor. Prairie Town didn't have many trainers. A warrior shouted out from the crowd "I don't want to kill an old man! Especially the mayor, he gave me a job just yesterday!" but Daiki had other things to say "I don't care bring it on old geezer". Yoshiro being a senior knew more "you don't know what you are talking about" which seemed to aggravate Daiki even more than he had already from the beginning of this course "you think you're better than me just because you are a senior?" and at that moment the supervisor passed the mayor his sword as he took it with a word of thanks. At that moment, it had begun. The mayor flexed his now visible muscles, as he drew his sword a glowing aura was emitted which seemed to be able to disintegrate someone just by the touch. He charged forward as everyone frantically equipped themselves and one by one people were knocked out of the arena. The simplest way to put the instructions was this "we will be divided into two teams, all of you against me" If they were knocked out of the designated area, they were disqualified and counted as a knock out.

After successfully knocking out 5 people he charged at Kanae who in desperation placed her book on her head to read the scripts at the top of the page to simultaneously cast poison and ice swords which diverted the mayor's attention from her. After about 5 minutes of playing cat and mice the mayor decided to finish it "well, with a hundred of you here this will take a while and we haven't got all day so let's finish it!" he then struck his sword to the ground causing it to crack and parts of it to elevate causing the participants to get flung off the area. When the ground settled the mayor let out a sigh "all right the match is over" everyone tried their best to make their way back to gather at the road but not everyone could some were too soar and others were suffering minor injuries. The mayor sighed once more "none of you made it this time" suddenly a voice could be heard "not true, I am still here" as they looked up they could see Yoshiro hanging onto the canopy holding Kanae with his right hand. "Interesting" the mayor looked up as another sudden noise was heard "we are here too" Asako and Takeshi were both sitting on a branch about 3 meters apart "splendid" the mayor exclaimed as he put both his hands on his cheeks in excitement. The four of them jumped down. Daiki looked upset, he didn't get badly injured, and he had deflected the last attack with his sword but was pushed out of the arena by ground's uplift. Suddenly the mayor shouted "ah, my back" as the instructor came to help him out "anyways you may all head to the infirmary first with me ironically and the four of you can help us with the medication yes? Since, there are so many patients now. Sorry about that. Oh yes and good job the four of you, and nice move sorceress" he pointed at Kanae as they all slowly made their way to the infirmary. The four of them split up into different areas to help out.

Asako went into a room to help the doctors bandage some patients. As she was struggling to bandage a patient someone came up to her and stood behind her, she didn't look since she was occupied. But upon hearing his voice "here, let me help you with that" a familiar yet different voice he from standing behind her, helped her wrap it around the patient who had passed out "Daiki?" she didn't have to look around to know it was him only this time a calmer tone in his voice rather than the usual arrogant one "what no witty comment, arrogant remark, nothing?" she said not in surprise but in exhaustion of the topic "why do you talk like you hate me?" Daiki seemed confused even though it was quite obvious.

"Well, yesterday was a good start if the point of this was for me to hate you then you've already succeeded" Asako didn't hear a word from Daiki, he trying to formulate his thoughts into a proper response. "I don't hate you if that's what you are thinking and I don't know why I talk like that but I did it for a reason I guess what I am trying to say is uh- never mind" Daiki didn't have a legit defense to Asako's remark because by the looks of it, it was true. Asako felt fed up with it "I am going to get more work from the doctors, do what you want" she abruptly stood up and pushed Daiki aside as she exited the room looking for the doctors. And just like that, he didn't see her for the rest of the day. Lately Asako had been talking like that to be more precise, like a human, a mad, aggravated human unlike the calm elves mostly seen. When it came to the social stress of meeting people at school she somehow had a knack for it, being raised for 5 years in human settlements, I guess it would rub off but she didn't like the part of herself that did this and even though she was not wrong, she felt like apologizing.

Meanwhile after class, Satoru had met up with Yoshiro. "So, you ready to begin?" they were both standing in front of the infirmary and walked inside. "Who are we medicating?" Satoru looked at Yoshiro who suddenly Yoshiro grabbed Satoru's arm and pulled him down a hall way Satoru unable to fight. They came to a stop and it was far from what he had imagined "this is where you will train" he pointed inside a doorway overlooking the emergency section where only critical state patients were and that is where he had to practice "you have got to be kidding me" he covered his mouth as he almost barfed at the horrible smell of gushing blood "come on! Help the doctor at least or let me show you first, Prairie Town doesn't have any working clerics anyways so we are doing them a favor so let's go!" he dragged him inside and his training began. After a long day's work, all his progress would be shown tomorrow but Yoshiro forgot a crucial bit of information, he forgot to tell Asako!

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	13. Chapter 12: Day 3 of Training

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The next morning Asako had been waiting by herself, Takeshi went over to the supervisor to ask some questions about the second half of the program. She was still waiting for Yoshiro when she looked over to Kanae, the only other quite sane girl that was apparently alone so she decided to talk to her. She approached her and greeted her with a friendly smile "good morning, Kanae what are you doing all alone?" she received a glance from Kanae who fully turned around and gave her a smile, the smile of a sorceress though, one that looked like a smirk yet was an innocent smile and easy misconception "hello Asako, I could ask you the same thing. Isn't that warrior Takeshi with you all the time? Is he your boyfriend?" Asako's facial expression did not change not because she thought it was absurd but she didn't understand what she meant "boyfriend?" she lifted an eyebrow to sign her confusion. Kanae laughed "right, ask Takeshi what that means or you could always ask someone else" she surveyed the area but couldn't find the person she was looking for. Asako suddenly looked shocked as if remembering something "Oh yeah, sorry I got to go, chat with you later thanks for the company" she smiled as she left leaving a warm feeling.

Remembering what was now to be a daily routine, at least for the next week, she made her way to the infirmary to meet Yoshiro. Standing there alone, she had waited there for about 3 minutes but no one had shown up yet. Suddenly she could feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to be facing a cleric but not the one she had expected. Mamoru stood there as he smiled and though Asako was quite confused, she smiled back "Mamoru?" She questioned as he took his hand off her shoulder. "Yeah, Yoshiro couldn't be here this early today so he sent me here as proxy even though I am a paladin, I can heal so do you trust me?" He pointed to the infirmary door.  
Asako was not hesitant. She passed him with a smile and entered the infirmary. For one thing, he didn't seem suspicious and for another he had the salve that Takeshi had given Yoshiro so why not? They both entered the room that she had been using for the past two days. He closed the door and put his training into practice.

Meanwhile Yoshiro was frantically looking for help. He suddenly stopped in front of Kanae "Kanae help me!" He had an urgent look on his face yet Kanae was not alarmed "what's wrong? Why do you need help? And what's the rush?" She looked at Yoshiro panting as he caught his breath to explain the situation "I need an excuse on why I didn't show up somewhere today!" He looked at Kanae as Kane tried to hit him with her staff. He blocked it with his shield "what was that-" suddenly as he lowered his shield to talk, Kanae whacked him with her spell book. Yoshiro started to stagger as he held his head which was now bleeding slightly at the forehead "Kanae, that's not helping" he stopped staggering. Out of the bushes a few sorceresses came out but Yoshiro demanded that they didn't come any closer because even though they wanted to help, they were stackers and no talking to strangers is what he had been accustomed with. "What's wrong?" Kanae was confused "you said you needed an excuse so if you say you were injured and in the infirmary, your home free!" She said as she inspected her book which she determined as perfectly fine. Yoshiro looked upset "Kanae, that's not really helping because the person I am supposed to meet today is in the infirmary!" He picked up his shield which had fell on impact and brushed off the dirt. He sighed "we'll, my healing equipment is in the infirmary and more over the room I let the person borrow is my personal room in the infirmary so let's just get in and out" he sighed once more and he made his way to the infirmary followed by Kanae who wanted to make sure he didn't pass out or anything because she could really hit hard with that book! But he seemed to be doing fine as he had stopped staggering for he had probably experienced more critical damage than that being a cleric and all but she couldn't help the fact that a few sorceresses were staring at her. She glared at them in return, they hiding in the bushed once more, a shiver sent down their spine.  
As that had been happening, inside the infirmary room all was silent. Mamoru had not said a word since he started the treatment as did Asako. Suddenly it came out "Asako, you are looking for a dark elf right?" It was now or never. It didn't seem like he would have another chance and Satoru slightly trusted what Yoshiro had to say yesterday. As much as Asako tried to speak, he cut her off not letting her question just yet "you were in Prairie Town a few days ago right? That warrior is with you to help you correct? And you are probably wondering how I know all this. I had been searching for you for days now Asako. Remember me? Satoru?" He asked as if to start tearing up again.

Suddenly Yoshiro came in as Kanae waited at the door. Satoru was the first and far most confused "Yoshiro what are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry due to his condition. He turned to face Yoshiro who looked irritated "it's not like I am happy to see your ugly face" All 3 of them looked at him speechless "just kidding" he smiled as he took his things and left the room in due haste.

Once the door had been shut, Satoru turned to Asako who was now in tears herself. He turned away to leave but as he did he was halted. Asako was hugging him from behind as she began to sob. As she quieted down he could hear her whisper something. He could make out the words "I am sorry" and that short string of words was not all he needed to hear but far more than he had hoped for. Now fully audible she looked at Satoru, even though it had only been days, she felt as if it had been years and they were two childhood friends encountering once more. It was her turn to spill the contents deep within her heart, the feelings that did not ebb though, thought to be irrelevant "I missed you Satoru, I didn't want to go without you but I had too. Maybe after my Telejia has passed we can meet once more yet right now my priorities," she felt it wasn't the right word for it "my heart is somewhere else. As your heart belong to the goddess, my heart is where my telejia lies thus I cannot spare you the other half and right now you may not be able to reach it but," she got up from the bed and headed out the door first. As she turned around to see Satoru who was still frozen in place, his gaze only trailing her, fearing that this warm feeling would end, he couldn't say a word as she said her goodbye "may the tree of life's blessing be with you, bless that we can meet on better terms once again, Satoru" she seemed to slowly make her way down the hallway but found herself running instead, holding back the tears that were once flowing. As she came out the door she instantly changed. Bow in hand, quiver of arrows at ready, a straight face, a desire to train, a desire to kill but something told her, it was not for his sake.

The rest of the day was stale training, inevitably each class was trained yet Asako felt left out for she was the only archer thus she didn't get any sparing partners of the same class. That did not discourage her thus, even though not having any partner, instructor, or particular trainer, she began to train herself and soon everyone began to admire her persistence. What she couldn't do, she worked hard to fix it herself. What she lacked, she used her sweat to fix. For the partner she didn't have, it was mere targets, till in the near afternoon that the instructor approached her for her session once all the others were done. He looked tired yet spirits lifted by her enthusiasm "well, that was impressive, you've been training all day even though I have told you nothing and your archery skills are ahead of you, you should be ready for tomorrow" he smiled as he inspected Asako's weapon "your bow is very worn out, what kind of mission are you on to have it in this state?" he couldn't stop looking at it, carefully rotating it as if it would shatter on direct impact.

"I am on my telejia so this is a mere stop and a boost in my training that I had long been postponing. I cannot afford to return to Anu Arendel just yet so, I was hoping to find a master here, might that be you?" she had the calm exterior and an aura of an elf one who didn't get easily angered and looked content. She had always been good at masking the pain. Most elves did once encountering hardships on their journeys. But Takeshi out of the lot could read her thoughts and emotions. He knew how good she was at it and could understand why she would so from a distance away without even looking, he could feel her uneasiness.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	14. Chapter 13: Day 4 of Training

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

The next morning, Yoshiro handled Asako's medication yet he didn't ask about yesterday he felt that something had happened for Asako looked very serious. Her face looked stale though, just like yesterday, looked silent, focused yet upon meeting a stranger looked friendly. She didn't say a word until it was over. She didn't even ask bout yesterday and why he came in. All she did was say a word of thanks once it was all done. Yoshiro had told her that she should be healed in two days which relieved her. She had left the room first, leaving Yoshiro relieved as he felt the air lighten he let out a sigh and picked up his weapons.

Class soon began as the mayor explained what the activities would be today "now then, since you've all undergone training yesterday we will test your new skills today. You will be divided into two teams each containing two people and fight against each other. Not only are your objectives to knock out the other team's members but compete for kills between each other so do your best. The pairings are random so hope you get lucky." Now Asako knew what the mayor meant yesterday.

She was the first of them to begin their match. She, Takeshi, Daiki and another warrior had been called but to her dismay, she would be fighting against Takeshi with Daiki. Before the match began it was predetermined between Asako and Daiki that she would be the one to fight Takeshi. She didn't mind. It was professional anyways, just a spar or practice round. The match began and they both charged at each other Daiki clearly outmatching the warrior he fought as Asako began to attack Takeshi, they were almost evenly matched but Asako had an edge over Takeshi. She always looked serious when fighting, it gave her bad memories though, killing and all but she was not the only one. Daiki looked different too not the usual arrogant look but a darker look a bad vibe. He finished his opponent soon. The easiest way to end it was to knock out their opponent which was exactly what he did. He used the blunt end of his sword to send him flying out of the arena. He did this just as Asako was about to finish Takeshi, Takeshi had left a small opening and she had kicked him sending him staggering and just as she was about to fire her last arrow, she could feel a sharp pain slice into her back. It was Daiki's blade. In the intense moment, fighting for score he had slashed Asako from behind aiming to hit Takeshi as well but Takeshi had dodged that attack. Takeshi tried to regain his balance but before he could, he was kicked out of the arena by Daiki. Just like that the match was over clearly having a winner. A winner that won by shallow victory. In the end, the burden was on Asako who had faith that nothing would bring trouble.

She slowly picked herself up and silently headed towards the infirmary, not saying a word, not sheading a tear, not a single expression on her face. Everyone respected her and didn't say a word either. No cheering, no words of sympathy, even the sorceresses seemed to respect her for she was not a bad person at all, there was nothing to hate. She reached a room which she had been assigned to. It was a self-service since the infirmary was short on hands. She inspected the wound on her back which was now a cross-hatch. He had left a single cut, a deep one that ran along her previous wounds right in the middle. Now all alone her exterior started to break as she had shed a few tears. Yet, once she heard a knock on the door, she dried them up and wiped the ones that had fallen with the heel of her boots. She didn't want to look at who came in weather it was Daiki, Satoru, Takeshi, Yoshiro, Kanae, or even the mayor. She sat down on the bed facing the other direction unmoving, waiting for the visitor to leave. She didn't hear leaving footsteps, instead approaching footsteps and the sound of the door closing. Asako still didn't move, hoping that person would leave or do whatever they needed to before they left. That person walked up and sat on the bed beside her. She didn't turn to face him.

Daiki sat beside her now looking regretful. Asako actually wanted to talk to him. She didn't want to leave it hanging. She felt betrayed though there was nothing between them she felt that after their second encounter, there was more to him than the selfish person he was portraying. He was the first to speak "I'm sorry, it was a dirty move," he began to rub some salve on Asako her expression still unchanging until she suddenly let out a cry of pain "I am sorry I am not a cleric, I can't help you with the pain, maybe I should call Yoshiro" he tried to get up yet Asako pulled his arm signing him not to go. He sat back down. Asako wanted to tell him what she thought "Daiki, about yesterday, I am sorry about that. Before you get confused let me explain, I don't usually talk like that and it made me feel bad so I apologize. I was too harsh since you did mean well. I seem to subconsciously do this but, may I ask about you? Why do you always seem, different?" she didn't have the exact word but Daiki understood. He continued while bandaging her "uh, it's hard to explain but, I never had a good experience in fighting an unsettling past one could say. My people were massacred so I strived to be a warrior, to fight for them and soon I was one of the best out there. It soon got to me and I did things to get on top of the charts. Still, I subconsciously remember my dark past when I fight and that combined with my arrogance and crave for victory you know, it's hard to explain" he finished bandaging her and got up "I am a bad person, trying to do a good thing, you shouldn't complicate your life with me" Asako didn't let him leave just yet, still processing her thoughts. They both sat silently but leaving didn't seem right. Daiki decided to ask "you seem different when you fight as well, might I be able to know why?" he asked her slowly still deciding whether he should have asked at all but he felt curious for they both seemed the same in battle, the same look.

"I never liked fighting either, not fighting itself, killing anything, seemed like murder not for the greeter good. It all happened when I lost Eri, my elf master" she started to have trouble continuing but, she somehow wanted Daiki to know what happened to her to be, this way "she was like a mother to me. She never had any students before and finished her Telejia in the middle of her life. I was her first student and like I thought of her as a mother, she thought of me as one of her own. She trained me well, she didn't just train me to fight, she, taught me everything I know. I wasn't one of the little elves who pranced in the fields picking flowers. I was one to grip the bow. With the guidance of my master, I also learned about my surroundings, nature. One day we were walking in the woods a little further than Anu Arendel, I didn't know why we went so far away all the time but I trusted her judgment. Then it happened. An ogre came out of nowhere. Eri didn't sense it, preoccupied by her thoughts. She was immediately killed. I, being well-trained, eliminated the beast. I had begun training with her since the age of 4. Once it was all over, I felt the pain of a kill of a being but there was more. The life lost to a life was more than worth the kill to me but it still felt wrong." She had paused feeling that there was more to the story that she wanted to tell.

"We were far away from Anu Arendel and any village for the matter of the fact so in tears I dragged her life-less body to a place where I knew she would want to be, a clearing in the forest, the meadow where we went to all the time. Where she taught me what the little elves learned once I was able to defend myself. I laid her body there and upon reaching that location, she turned into a magnificent tree and there I sat for a while. I knew I would never forget that spot but upon reaching home I didn't have to tell the other elves anything before I understood Eri's reasons for always straying from the village and what had always been preoccupying her thoughts. The adults always talked about turmoil between lands and such and soon I began to feel the full impact of life. That was when, after a year of hearing that sort of conversation, being alone growing separately from the other elves, I found my Telejia. At that point, everyone thought I was a troubled child. On the day that I left, I knew no one would miss me. Upon that day, I found new hope though, that I would meet Eri again one day and more than that, I found a person who cared about me like Eri did even though it was naïve since the relationship was professional but now, I can find more and more people like her everywhere" she turned to face Daiki, who actually shed tears. She could not look at him, not for any other reason but her own shame "why can you cry for someone else? All my life it had seemed to always be my ambition. That makes you a good person at heart you know" she just collapsed on the bed unknowing what to say.

She decided to end the heavy conversation "thank you for helping me, the cut should heal in a week or so I guess, and thank you for listening to my story it was selfish of me to share my burden with you" her face grew cold again. This was the face she created ever since she had lost Eri. She was not the kind of person to move on quickly but time would take its toll slowly but surely, it would catch up. Just as Daiki got up to leave, Takeshi walked through the door. They both glared at each other but just let it pass, Takeshi trusted Asako finished her business with him, it was not his priority.

He went up to Asako who was already composed to fit her 'perfect design' as usual. Takeshi smirked as he sat down next to Asako. She tried not to look at him, to see the compassionate look on his face, it always broke her. She turned away slightly as Takeshi patted her upper back as he asked in a soft voice "what's wrong Asako?" he pulled her in to lean on him as her tears began to stream. He thought it was healthy for her to let it out. "Takeshi, I don't want to keep on choosing" she began to rub the tears dry "I don't know what to do anymore" she buried herself in his chest, he knew she was frustrated. He did not understand precisely what she meant "choose what?" he still kept his tone calm and pleasant. She began to calm down as she finally peered her head once more to meet his gaze "I don't know what I am doing," she paused as she tried to continue "I never knew what I was doing" she began to take longer pauses as she struggled to explain as she struggled to take breaths past her tears "I don't know what I am fighting for anymore, I thought I was fighting for Eri but I almost killed myself to fulfill a selfish wish. I don't know who I want to be anymore, what kind of person I should be to, stop hurting people. I feel like I have failed myself, body and soul, and I fail to inspire people as Eri did when she was alive. I don't know what I want anymore" she hid her face in his chest again as he sat speechless. He didn't expect anything this heavy yet he didn't expect it to be light either. He couldn't say anything but what he had been told to say 5 years ago "you fight to complete your telejia. You want to meet Eri again right? Train hard and you should succeed" he stopped himself, feeling awkward saying it. He felt like a pre-set tape recorder programed to say that. He corrected himself "Asako, it's been 5 years of you hearing that and I think it's time you hear what I really have to say. Fight for your heart's desire, be who you really are. There are people who will be there for you so don't turn them away. I will always be here for you if you need a shoulder. So you don't have to worry about that, you've lifted enough of my burden. You were not meant to become a human but you were not meant to force yourself to be a proper elf, so be yourself and follow you instincts." He smiled as she seemed to regain her composure. She was still not her natural self though. He could see he had not quite gotten through to her just yet. Takeshi wondered "how many times do I need to break that mask for it to finally disappear. It-it doesn't suit you" her expression immediately relaxed as she let out a sigh as if she was feeling suffocated. Takeshi was thinking "_yeah, I would probably have done the same, after so long_". Somehow Asako listened to what Takeshi had to say, it meant a lot to her. Takeshi got up "you look beautiful when you are happy" he made his way to the door to take his leave. He had done his job well as always.

He went through the hall and ran into Yoshiro. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see" Takeshi waved at Yoshiro. Yoshiro smiled back at him. Takeshi actually knew that Satoru was here, but he just had to ask how he got to Asako "what's your game with this Yoshiro" he said under his breath. Yoshiro had heard it "um, I am a priest. Was that the right answer?" he tilted his head slightly.

"No, that's not what I meant" Takeshi put his palm to his face as he shook his head.

"I like playing cards, my favorite game is solitaire" he tried harder to answer the question since it had been so vague from the beginning.

"No, that's not what I meant either" Takeshi looked even more annoyed.

"I can play poker too! You know that sorceress thing comes in handy. I got them to stop following me for a day once by winning" he answered completely, his expression portraying a young school boy hoping to answer the teacher's question.

Finally Takeshi broke "no, I mean with Mamoru- I mean Satoru. You are the one responsible for their encounter, aren't you?" he didn't look at him judgmentally but a more curious look, he wasn't angry anyways. Yoshiro caught on fast and looked more serious. Takeshi never saw this side of Yoshiro, usually so care free but like Asako and Daiki, he had a mask as well. He looked at Takeshi trying to read his expression to decipher where to begin with "Maybe, I don't have to tell you how it began but I can bet a lot of money that you want to know why. So, I won't even ask you if you want to know." He crossed his arms in front of him "I did it for her you know and I did it for him and whether you know it or not, I did it for you. I am not a psychic and I am not a fortune teller but I can read people and this is going somewhere. I can see the connection unlike you and when I say that to you I don't mean that you don't see the connection between Asako and Satoru but you, where you stand in the picture. Like you say Takeshi, Telejia is much stronger but, unlike Satoru, you do not even have destiny on your side. You are even more lost than Asako but, that does not mean that you do not belong with her if that's what you want. Either way, you have to make it easier for her because, realize it or not you are what is also making it hard. If she wants to be with Satoru she can or if she wants to be with you she can as well but for the sake of her Telejia, make sure she does not risk everything. I used to know an elf, she passed away. She was a mere few years younger than me at the time but her skills were superb, just like Asako. In fact, they resemble a lot. She didn't die a peaceful death nor did she complete her Telejia before that but, in irony she died trying because, like Asako she had nothing to lose. I would try to be like you are now, console her but at the end I knew it was true, I was a stranger that could not care for her like her loved ones could, I grew irrelevant thus she risked it and I never got to know why. Whatever you think you have done for her is ok but even so, think about this too, what haven't you done for her or rather what you can't do for her. Past that I can only wish you luck and grant you my prayers" he rested his head on his hand and thought if he had missed anything. Once he did he looked at Takeshi to confirm his reaction. He was not shocked at all by his objective opinion but rather he wore a smirk on his face.

He finally opened his mouth to speak "you know, that's even more than I wanted to hear" he turned the other way and waved a goodbye glancing over his shoulder. Yoshiro turned around and saw even more potential work. He couldn't seem to catch a break today. "Daiki hi!" he looked cheery again "so I guess you 'manned up' and talked to her. You don't have to tell me how it went though, you seem happy. Something good must have happened" Daiki just passed Yoshiro smiling. Yoshiro couldn't help but shout something he shouldn't out loud "this world is full of liars, masqueraders! Ugh" he turned to leave as well but if one did turn to see Daiki's face, one would see a sour expression one that said "_how did you know_".

As the day had been declared over, they all went home separately even Takeshi and Asako where apart but upon reaching the inn Takeshi had only one thing to say "Asako, we need to talk, we need to go back, to Anu Arendel".

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	15. Chapter 14 The Truth Behind a Lie

**AUTHOR NOTE: - I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**- FEEL FREE TO REVIEW etc.**

* * *

Asako looked at Takeshi as Takeshi began to explain. Asako was sitting on a bed inspecting her bow. At first she turned had around to face him with a smile but looking at his face, she began to feel terrified at the news something that she never imagined to happen. "Y-y-yes Takeshi?" she stuttered as she tried to get the words out. "Asako I have to go back to my home, it is important for my mom had sent me a message to come home saying it was urgent and that is would take a long time, maybe a few years so," he wanted to put it gently knowing that she would probably shatter at the words "you have to continue without me." He didn't move as he saw Asako frozen in place, her head lowered thinking to herself "_I knew he would say that, I just didn't want him to say it_".

Asako was not a spoiled child. She didn't run and hide under the covers, nor did she run away into town nor did she stream and yell in complain but she understood. "Takeshi, I understand" she started to sob again but staying strong saying all her words "your family needs you more than me, and that your family is important to you and me as well" she clenched her fists and bit her lip as she shook her head a few times "Takeshi, when are you going to leave?" she clenched her fists even tighter as Takeshi stood there. He didn't dare try to touch her, he didn't try to console her, he knew that he should let her process her thoughts, she calmed down almost instantly. "T-Takeshi, when do we go back?" she lifted her head to see Takeshi, who looked sad, to see her in that state, tore him up inside but Asako expected that and soon as she did earlier that day, dried her tears and recomposed her-self. Takeshi continued "I need to go back as soon as possible, to when we go back to Anu Arendel, that might be a day from now, stay a day there and I go home the next morning. That is my plan but," he sat down next to Asako and straightened her hands as she looked at him intensely, trying to catch every word, not wanting to miss anything "it also matters on what you think about it" Asako eased up so Takeshi wouldn't worry about her "Takeshi, I do not intend to keep you here if you are needed somewhere else. If you really need to go, I won't keep you here. I think that I can handle myself so I do not need a partner any longer so, it's ok if you leave." Asako was emotionless.

Takeshi was confused at the moment "_is she rejecting me now?_" he didn't say a word yet until a more possible answer come to thought "_no, that's not it, she doesn't want to replace me_" he looked at Asako who was now staring blank as if she was fully focused. In reality she was thinking to herself "_wind, whisper to me your guidance, I need it_" she looked at Takeshi who was staring at her. "Asako, I will find another partner for you" she still didn't react to the words he uttered she could only focus on what needed to be said "Takeshi, I don't want a replacement"

"I understand but you need one"

"I don't"

"It's not even a replacement anyways, just because I am gone doesn't mean I do not exist, doesn't mean we will never meet"

"We might not but even so you have to leave Takeshi and I, do not want a replacement no matter who it is, I can handle myself"

"It's not that I don't think you can but, Telejia is turbulent you might not think you need the help now but in the long-run I think it would be useful and even you said your telejia said one person should follow you right? Wasn't that the requirement?"

"Well I don't want it Takeshi. I don't want it anymore! It'll end up just like you, always just following me, someone who needed the money and in the end someone who will go away! Someone who I had ripped away from their families, their homes and like you now suddenly having something urgent, I can do it myself, I have nowhere to go home to anyway so, why bother, inconveniencing other people, other people, who the goddess has blessed to have a home and a family"

"Anu Arendel, isn't that a home?"

"It's an empty one, a house isn't a home Takeshi. There aren't any loving parents or siblings just, people who left me to rot, to grow up alone"

"Home you say, you have one you know. Whenever you feel like it you can come back. When this is all done you can come home, to my home I'll be waiting there for you ok? I will wait there for your return, no matter how long it takes, though if in the worst case, I grow old far before you, you know I will be there waiting for you and don't worry about me, I will do well for myself, I'll wait patiently" he got up to leave only this time unlike all the others, Asako did not stop him but at the thought of when Asako said "_if you really need to go_" Takeshi could not bring himself to say "_I did, but I actually didn't"_.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review (either positively or negatively). Reviews will help determine the targeted fan basis and help the development. This may also improve the quality of the story.**


	16. Chapter 15 Goodbye But No Hello

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST.**

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: actually both are pretty much the same thing, just telling you readers that i am tired of putting long notes and such, probably just the disclaimer from now on. oh yeah, i am also going to be pretty slow on the updates sorry :)**

* * *

The next morning, Asako came for her last treatment with Yoshiro while Takeshi cleared things with the supervisors. Yoshiro couldn't help but have overheard what they were talking about "So Asako, you are leaving?" he continued casually as they both seemed relaxed "yes, for more reasons than one" she could only say that about it, waiting for Yoshiro to ask more questions if he was curious enough. "Asako, will you be here for the second half of the training course at Mana Ridge?"

"Maybe, I don't know about that"?

"Well Mana Ridge is a great place the snow is beautiful have you ever been there?"

"No, both Takeshi and I had never seen snow in Mana Ridge. We had both wanted to see it when we were younger. Now, I guess we will get to see it at our own pace"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing"

"Well, how is it going with Satoru?"

"Satoru?"

"Yeah, Satoru is a bad liar, Mamoru hah, I caught him. I hope you are fortunate on your journey, must be tough. If you ever do stop by at Mana Ridge, you can come over to my place if you need help."

"Thanks Yoshiro, I hope past this, we may meet again"

"Yeah, me too. You know I used to know someone like you, and elf that used to go to this camp too. All I can say is" he finished bandaging her "have a safe trip and I will keep you in my prayers" he smiled as Asako headed out first. The only thing to cross his mind was "_Takeshi, what have you done? More importantly what are you planning?" _he picked up his weapons and headed outside since he was expecting class.

Class first began with an announcement of them leaving by one of the sorceresses "well, we received news today that Asako and Takeshi will be leaving so, you may be excused if you need to say any goodbyes but I doubt that" she left laughing all the way back to her seat. Daiki though, got up and approached Asako "you're leaving?" he looked purely concerned. For Asako, it was like deja vu. She knew that she had to put it lightly and to her relief, Daiki was not insane about her like Satoru. "Daiki, yeah its true, sorry I couldn't tell you any sooner, I need to head back to Anu Arendel I hope you understand that. Maybe once this is all done we may meet again, there's always the second half of the course" she tried her best to smile though it was not convincing. "Yeah I understand, I am happy we made up beforehand. Good luck and be seeing you I guess" he put a hand behind his neck and his gaze trailed downward. Asako hugged him because she wasn't sure if it was true, if she would be here for the second half of the course so she might as well make it count "thank you for everything" she waved him a small goodbye as he joined the other warriors for class.

The next person who approached her was Kanae. Kanae was the first to speak "Hm, weave only known each other for such a short while but if you ever stop by at Mana ridge, you are welcomed to stay at my place" she smiled as Asako began her piece "thanks for everything Kanae and I just might take you up on that offer, good luck with everything here" she was about to leave as Kanae had one more thing to say "Hey Asako, do you know what boyfriend means yet?" she looked smug as she asked that question "actually no, I think I should ask it soon while I still can" she looked a little glum. "Wow, that sounds rough, is he leaving or something?" she pulled her into a hug as Asako began to tear up, but tried her best not to cry "sorry for the rough question there I hope that everything turns out ok." Kanae patted her back as Asako began to ease up "Thanks Kanae hope to see you around" they waved goodbye as Asako approached her last stop, Mamoru or now she could say Satoru but probably not in front of everyone else. She didn't approach him but yet from a distance waved him a goodbye as she tried to smile. Satoru on the other hand waved enthusiastically and smiled widely at her. A pain stabbed through her "_what am I doing?_" she felt stupid not being able to come up to him. Just because he liked her they couldn't share a proper goodbye? She couldn't bear to have another heartbreaking goodbye like the last and left it at that, it was probably for the better. She joined Takeshi who had finished his and bid farewell to the mayor and supervisor.

They hastily made their way to Anu Arendel, it was far away, past Saint Haven closer to Lotus Marsh, a place they had not visited either. They didn't walk this time at least not all the way. If Takeshi and Asako were to finish their business fast they would have to move fast as well so they took the air ship instead. The air ship could only imagine of stopping at Anu Arendel so, they stopped at Saint Haven and they continued their walk. They both arrived at Anu Arendel that afternoon, both silent the entire trip.

Upon arrival they were not greeted. When elves passed by no one approached Asako. Even though she had grown after 5 years no one was particularly astonished to see her and no one asked a single thing about her telejia. No one seemed to care. It was not that elves weren't caring, just that Asako used to be alone all the time. It was to be expected. Asako did have a place to stay in Anu Arendel, her own room, one that stood alone like a small hut. She entered it and after 5 years nothing was moved, except everything was covered in dust. No one had cleaned it but it was her job anyways. She had anticipated that and before leaving she had put all her things is cabinets or in other compartments to make sure they didn't get dirty. She immediately picked up a broom and started cleaning. She looked over to Takeshi who looked like he was confused with what to do or where to put his things. "Takeshi, you can go first, I'll catch up with you. You should look around while you still can" she continued cleaning as Takeshi left. By late afternoon she was done. The place looked brand new, only that everything looked a bit smaller since she had grown so much. Being home was nostalgic but no one ever said it was a good thing. She got up and headed out to a place she should have gone to before she stepped into Anu Arendel.

She made her way to a clearing in the forest quite far from Anu Arendel, where she and Eri shared many memories, to gaze upon the magnificent tree she became and she had left for so many years. She was not alone though, Takeshi was there too. "Takeshi, are you here for a visit as well?" she slowly approached him from behind to see him staring blankly though he responded "no, I seek advice" he turned to face Asako. He gestured for her to take a seat next to him. After a moment of silence "It's getting dark, we should head back" he wanted to get up to leave but Asako didn't and he knew it wasn't about Eri. "Asako, sorry for not talking lately, I've just been preoccupied" he looked over to Asako who now transfixed her gaze on the tree "Takeshi, did your mom say why you had to go at all?" she stopped herself, she didn't particularly want him to go but at the same time didn't want to be selfish and keep him if he was needed somewhere else "you know Takeshi, I shouldn't ask about those kinds of questions now, I trust you really need to go, so why not leave tomorrow? Isn't my new partner coming tomorrow? Then, you can leave in due haste. It's not that I want you to go it's just that if you need to go, you should" her voice faded though she tried her best to be strong saying it. She wasn't exited either to meet her new partner but they had more important business. "Takeshi, we should talk to my master, to sort out the matter of your leaving since there are tight rules anyways. We should head back now" she got up and Takeshi followed her reviewing the matter in his head.

Once they arrived at what the elves called the main office or admission where elves met to sort official matters, she made an appointment with her master or in other words her advisor. She sat down at a table with her and Takeshi. Her master began first "so, Asako, Takeshi is planning on leaving and you know the rules regarding such. Even though the circumstances say he is bounded to you by life, if he does have an importance and if it may increase your chances of your telejia, you may dismiss him if he agrees and also, you have to agree to who your new partner will be. As long as you are informed of the importance within 2 days he may be dismissed" Asako and Takeshi just stared as Asako gave her part "whoever he chooses to be my new partner I will accept and even if I no longer have one I feel I could continue on my own" Takeshi nudged Asako with his elbow "no, I trust whoever he has chosen fully and maybe due to my telejia's circumstances it could increase my chances" she turned to Takeshi for his piece "I need to return home, my mom called for my return though she didn't mention why. I have found Asako a new partner and her new partner will arrive tomorrow. I fully accept the terms of my decline" he looked at Asako who still seemed professional at the matter like when they first met. Asako's adviser soon spoke "the only thing you've left out was why you are leaving" she looked through some documents, ones that had been signed long ago. "Well, I think my mom mentioned because my brother needed a father figure at home, considering my father is no longer here with us at home so at his age she felt it was important for him to have someone to look up to, instead of following my mother when she did her chores" he explained to the advisor gesturing now and then. "Very well then and since Asako will accept whoever you choose it's all set," she stacked all the papers and straightened them "see you both tomorrow, you are expected to leave a day from now. Good luck" she turned to leave as Asako and Takeshi both loosened up. "So, who is my new partner?" she looked at Takeshi who held his head in his hands "uh, I think you're going to be ok with this, he is good. I hope you two can get along but introductions are tomorrow" he got up and headed out " we should get some food and get to bed, tomorrow you will probably spend most of your time with your new partner so, we should make the most of tonight" Asako followed right behind Takeshi.

Soon they were both ready for bed "Asako, you don't really have a bed in your room don't you? It's just a thin matters, I thought you said you had one?" he looked around for a suitable place to put his sword. Asako didn't seem confused "Oh, I used to have a bed, it's just once I left, I had given it to some under privileged villagers, and I didn't think I would ever need it again. I was considering once I had finished my telejia, I wouldn't return here and settle down somewhere else, I had never imagined doing what there but just not here" she laid down the thin matters she had "this was meant for visitors and I had kept it, don't worry its big enough for both of us and its wide enough so we don't have to sleep to close together" she put away her quivers that were still strapped on even though she was wearing her night clothes "so, you sleep on the left, and I on the right?" she sat down on the right side of the bed. Takeshi though sat there as well and nudged her to the side "well, maybe I should sleep on the right for once, I had never had the chance to" Asako didn't mind and moved along to the left as they both spread the blanket. They both settled under the covers as soon as Takeshi turned out the lights. He crawled into bed beside her as Asako rotated to her usual position as Takeshi did as well. They both had a habit of sleeping on their side. Since usually Takeshi would sleep on the left and Asako would on the right, they found themselves facing each other, feeling each other's warm breath, even though the mattress was wide, they were so close. They both didn't mind though and fell asleep after they said goodnight and woke up the next morning the exact same way.


	17. Chapter 16: Promise Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:I have been preparing this long one for you guys, its that fateful day mwahaha! hope you enjoy, it's length explains why it's sucha slow update :)**

Upon waking up that very morning, Asako pushed the covers away revealing Takeshi had already been awoken. He wasn't in the house though. Just as Asako opened the door, Takeshi stood right in front of her only this time she wasn't in trouble for wanting to wander. She didn't step out the door though since she now knew where Takeshi was the only question remaining was what he was doing. She went to the window to have it opened as Takeshi began to tell her the news "so your new partner is coming today, somewhere around 2 o'clock. Before that we should probably take a stroll because you should spend your time later with your new partner, informing and other protocol" he looked at Asako who turned around with a smile as she headed to take a shower, Takeshi waited for Asako to finish first.

After about 30 minutes, they were both strolling down a forest path. As the time went on, soon it was 1 o clock and they didn't head back for lunch just yet. At about 1:30 they were both still strolling not wanting to head home yet, neither one of them suggesting the very idea. Asako was smiling the whole way, cheery the entire time, she was enjoying herself but there was another idea that came to mind. Takeshi stopped and Asako stopped. She looked back at Takeshi who had something to say "Asako, you don't want me to leave don't you but, whoever I choose for you, please try to accept him" he looked at Asako who seemed to space out as he said that. It was no secret but she didn't want to admit it. "Takeshi, of course I don't want you to leave, but I did promise that I would accept whoever you choose. Whoever you chose, I promise I won't continue alone and endanger myself. We should head back" they both continued back at the same pace.

Upon arrival it was precisely 2 o clock. At that exact moment Takeshi brought Asako to the exact meeting point. A distance away someone came waving at Takeshi and Asako. Asako turned away, just like on the first day of meeting Takeshi. From that distance away, you couldn't really tell who it was but like Takeshi had said before, it was a 'he'. Takeshi had a short chat with the person and at that moment Asako could feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with her eyes shut to reveal her being face to face with the person. That person was Satoru. She immediately took a few steps back. She held her mouth shut in disbelief and ran into the forest. Takeshi didn't stop her. Satoru though chased after her. Takeshi turned around and headed to meet Asako's elf advisor to finish the business he had with them, after all, his action would seriously break protocol.

Meanwhile Satoru was busy chasing Asako. He had finally found her and was relieved though a rather unsettling sight of seeing her through the foliage weeping under a tall tree on her knees. He came out to sit next to her but suddenly Asako turned around to let out somewhat of a hiss, a sharp look in her eye. Satoru couldn't approach her. She turned to the tree once more and after a few seconds turned around again to address Satoru "what are you, doing here Satoru? This is not a place for you" she wiped her tears away. Unlike Takeshi who would have left and respected her privacy, Satoru stayed and got closer. The closer Satoru came, the more Asako fidgeted, but she couldn't do anything more about it until Satoru came close to reach out to her, she collapsed in his arms "Why you Satoru? Why did Takeshi choose you? Out of anyone else why you?" she couldn't stop sobbing. Satoru didn't feel offended. "Takeshi said that no matter who he chose I should accept him" she calmed down as she let go of him "then that it shall be. Please leave me for a moment, wait there and once I am done you may return" Satoru nodded. Asako knelt beneath the tree once more eyes closed as the wind blew steadily, the air tranquil, a cool breeze. Satoru didn't take a single step, afraid to break the stillness.

After about a minute, Asako looked over to Satoru who approached her. He knelt beside her, not knowing what to do. Asako began her side of the bargain "Thank you for coming all this way. You know your duties. My elf master should inform you if you do not know yet" Satoru stared at the tree wondering what was so important about it, as he leaned in to touch it, Asako almost stopped him but let him. She had to explain though "That tree is Eri now, my elf master, she means a lot to me" she knelt down again. Let us return, there are still rules here. Let's go" Asako didn't walk, instead she sprinted Satoru doing the same following closely behind her. They soon sat at a table with Asako's master archer and Takeshi. Asako sat next to Takeshi, sitting closely to him, even after that episode their attachment didn't seem to sever. Satoru finished his business with the elf advisor. After doing so, Takeshi had left to finish his business with some of the other elves and handle some mail. Satoru was let to do whatever he wished so, he chose to follow Takeshi, to listen to what he had to say about Asako and thankfully he wasn't busy at the moment.

Satoru came to Takeshi with a smile as Takeshi spoke first "Would you have imagined being here? About a week ago we parted and you were a mere stranger. You couldn't even approach us normally, but now you are following her on her telejia." he looked over to Asako who headed out to the forest a distance away "I am going to miss her" he looked longingly at her though she of course didn't see. "You know, if I were to trust anyone with her, it's you. You have a chance with her you know that?" Asako had already sprinted into the forest fully equipped.

"Hey Takeshi, why would you give her to me, don't you want a chance with her?" Takeshi was wide-eyed.

"Well, I don't really feel that way for her" he glanced to the left.

"Liar, you definitely like her" he chuckled a little bit.

"She is nice girl- I mean elf, but she cannot return my feelings. I think it's what most people call a friend zone" he laughed a little before listening to what Satoru had to say.

"Well you look like boyfriend and girlfriend to me" he laughed harder and harder "so, I actually came here for advice on Asako. I think we got past introductions but I need some help. You see, once I got to her location after she had run off, she acted sort of violently to me. Even though I didn't know what to do, I followed my instincts and approached her. She fidgeted but once I got close enough she collapsed in my arms! And then she became all formal. I don't know what to do so I was hoping you could give me some tips." He blushed a little bit feeling a bit like a fool.

"You know Satoru, that's what makes me not a possible lover!" Takeshi laughed harder he almost collapsed on the floor "that's not how I would do it but, you're doing it right, however you are doing it you are doing it right, she will accept you however you choose to handle her, you will both cope. That's all you should know besides what I have told you the day before." He looked over to an elf that was calling out to him. "Oh I need to go, catch you later, you should probably find Asako now, get used to each other as soon as possible" he waved goodbye as he ran over to the other elf, official business as expected.

"Thank you!" he shouted as he started on the path Asako had left on. He arrived at a clearing where Asako was firing arrows, training as Satoru approached her. Unlike when she met Takeshi, she stopped to look at Satoru as he greeted her with a warm smile. Asako continued to practice as Satoru came closer. He could see that Asako was sweating all over and covered in dirt and debris, hands scratched slightly and arrows everywhere. She had done a lot of work in 3 hours "Asako, you look scraped up, isn't your back still healing?" she nodded and merely continued with her practice. She didn't stop to talk, she explained while doing drills "I am extremely tired because I am practicing my melee moves like acrobats do. Additionally I am practicing more moves with flips and high jumps involved so it's straining. As you have pointed out I still have this huge cut in my back and I didn't have any lunch" she didn't stop doing her drills.

Satoru was shocked at how unwell she kept her health "that's not healthy you know, you should let your wound heal and sparing a few minutes to eat won't kill you would it?" he looked at Asako who started kicking more vigorously. "It's not that I can't take care of myself, I can deal with this cut on my back, I don't feel like eating, dinner is soon anyways, and practicing helps me burn steam and I am in an ok condition" she started doing various forms of kicks in combos. Satoru looked upset at how she disregarded his advice and how worn out she actually looked. The first thing that crossed through his mind was "_what would Takeshi do?_" but he let that pass, he would try it his way. He walked up to Asako and at the mere touch of her wound with his hand she cringed in pain "argh, don't touch it! That's not helping. Let go!"

"I thought you said you could deal with the cut" he grabbed her and dragged her back to the village bringing her to her house. Asako couldn't help but try to reason "That's not helping at all!" she squirmed "well, neither are you Asako" in her weak condition she couldn't fight him. Her house was located near the forest edge so naturally he could sneak them in unseen.

Once they arrived inside and he had closed the door he let go of her. He expected her to spring for the open window to escape but truth that be told she was exhausted. Satoru looked at Asako a little disappointed "what, not going to escape, too tired?" he looked at her sitting on the floor panting heavily "I am fine, I can handle myself you know" she wiped her sweat away using her arm as she continued panting.

"Yeah, right, because you are doing so well right now that the pain when I touch your back was nothing and you are in perfect condition. Why don't you just jump out the window and run away then? Care to try? He pulled up his shield and flail.

"If that's what it takes then fine" she got up to sprint forward but almost fell. Being caught by Satoru she couldn't help but loose the stubborn attitude. "I am just frustrated that's all," she looked into Satoru's eyes wondering if he was paying attention to her words "Takeshi is leaving and I just want to get away from it all." she dropped her weapons and sat on the floor again. "I don't want him to go Satoru, at the same time I know he needs to go so I want him to, what should I do?" she covered her face with her hands to have a moment to think, soon looking up at Satoru who didn't have anything to say and as usual, when there was no answer she answered herself "I should let him go, but at this rate he will worry. Satoru, can you help me pretend that I would do fine without him?" she looked pleadingly at him as he started to soften, he couldn't refuse her request. "if you wish for him to 'think' you are fine, I guess I could help you with that but are you sure that pretending will fix everything?" he surveyed the area through the window to see if anyone was there but no one was.

As soon as he turned around, Asako had mustered up the strength to sprint out the door. "Why is she so stubborn? Where could she have run off to this time?" he picked up his weapons and headed out the door. He didn't run to find her, the first place he went to was the place he had found her training and surely enough she was there. She wasn't training though. She was hiding behind a tree silently waiting for him to leave, hoping for him not to notice her. He snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She didn't turn around but spoke anyways "I though you wouldn't check here because it was so obvious or that you could just check and leave" she still didn't want to turn around. Satoru grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around to reveal her emotionless face.

"A minute ago you wanted my help but you ran off instead. What's really going on with you? The Asako I thought I knew wasn't like this, wasn't this difficult especially to me" he tried a gentler approach which didn't seem to work "I said I was frustrated" she didn't react one bit to his remark. He didn't grow upset "it's getting late, you shouldn't stay out here you could catch a cold and not to mention you should bathe, you don't want Takeshi to see you so worn out do you? Didn't you say he would worry?" he looked at Asako's face which slowly showed her fear that he wouldn't leave but she remained stubborn. "I don't want to but, it's reasonable to do so. We don't have showers here, nor do we have tubs so I take showers in a nearby waterfall. It's quite weak so it's convenient and the area is covered with foliage and cliffs, even more ideal" she went to that location with Satoru.

Once they got there, Asako turned around to Satoru "why are you still here?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"I need to shower too right?" Asako looked at how filthy he was too, following her and all.

"Yeah, this waterfall is a great place. There is a cave on the other end of the waterfall so I usually shower there since passing the waterfall is easy. She unstrapped her quivers and took off her boots and mittens. She didn't take off the necklace given by Takeshi though. "You should turn around for this" as he turned around she undid the rest of her clothes and rushed into the other end of the waterfall "you can turn around now". He couldn't see past the waterfall and vice versa for Asako. Once Satoru found it suitable he started to de-equip himself "Asako, don't come out until I say I am done ok?"

"Ok but, what are you planning on doing?"

"Bathing of course." he continued to de-equip as Asako could hear his weapons drop to the ground. On the other end of the waterfall she was blushing furiously because in reality, she and Takeshi always took turns showering, "_did Satoru know that? Or did he just assume_?" she continued slowly not wanting to finish too soon.

After a while Satoru shouted out to Asako "Ok Asako, I'm done" he sat there dressed in his shirt and pants. Since Satoru was done Asako peered out and pulled back at the speed of light "Satoru! I thought you said you were done" she shouted blushing behind the running water.

"I am, but I didn't say I wasn't looking and you didn't say you were coming out!" he panicked as well. "Don't worry I didn't see anything!" he frantically turned around and sat there with his eyes closed and hands covering his face.

"Can I come out now?" she stood near the edge of the cave.

"Yes!" he nodded over and over eyes still covered.

Asako dashed out for her clothes and put them on as quickly as possible. Once she finished "S-Satoru I am done" she checked if all her equipment was still present. As Satoru turned around Asako could see his nose was bleeding and as he lowered his hand he could see it too. "You said you didn't see anything!" she shouted.

"Well I didn't! I guess I was panicking and then yeah!" he frantically struggled to explain because he didn't know why either. They both let out a sigh and collapsed on the grass. "Satoru, don't scare me like that" she panted because just as she saw his bleeding nose she felt suffocated. After she caught her well needed breath, she asked "are you ok though?" wondering if his bleeding nose was bothering him at all. Satoru replied "yeah, I am fine, though Takeshi can't see my bleeding nose like this, if I tell him the truth he might flip though it would be a misunderstanding. Let's just say I ran into a tree okay?" he wiped away the blood again and again trying to get it to stop flowing. Asako advised "tilt your head upwards, it should help". Satoru tilted his head upward as Asako picked up the rest of her things. She looked over to Satoru who seemed hurried "oh no, take your time, I am just getting ready. We should wait for it to stop, if it keeps on bleeding you could pass out" she sounded concerned. Satoru started laughing but stopped to say something "and then, you would have to drag me back!" he burst into laughter again as she started to catch on as well. "Well I think that stopped the bleeding, so let's head back" Satoru said as he picked up the remainder of his things.

They started walking along the path they came making conversation along the way, Asako was curious "hey Satoru, if you can heal, then why don't you just heal your nosebleed?" she glanced at Satoru who was already chuckling. "Because, I don't think there's anything to cast for that!" they both started laughing. "Actually, I only learned to heal recently but as far as I know there hasn't been a cleric creative enough to make that.

What was a friendly start was now an awkward silence. "Hey Asako, if Eri is your elf master, why do you call another elf 'master'? Does that mean you have another?" he wondered if he was stepping too far. Asako didn't mind though, it seemed introductory to her "oh, I would never imagine of replacing Eri, it's just a formality and respect to those who are above me. They never favored me, none of them so naturally I never grew attached and do tend to feel reluctant to give respect but I know my place and it's the least I can do. But, truly, I never wanted to be here. I want to get away from it all" she looked down wondering. Wondering what could happen if the other elves heard that. Satoru smirked happy with what he would say next "then allow me to take you away" he smiled charmingly as he said so. Asako didn't say anything, unsure what to actually say. Satoru wasn't discontent he was liberated just by saying that.

To his surprise Asako replied "Why? Why did you? Agree? To come, I thought, this was over… so, why?" her voice faded in hesitation. Satoru glanced in her direction "because, Takeshi trusts me with you, he said if it was to be anyone, it would be me" he smiled hoping Asako would lighten up in vain "is that so… so, he is giving me to you… I wish, if I could have one… it would be, to spend more time with him and… if I was fortunate enough to have another… it would be to be able to spend more time with the both of you. I am not selfish enough to bring Eri, back to this wretched world, she is happier there." She didn't favor her existence, considering that she had brought enough grief to her comrades but even so, she didn't want to be a downer. "On the other hand, today I am all yours so, what do you want to do with what's left of it?" she tried to brighten the atmosphere. Satoru caught on quickly "well, not much is left of it so, what's left of it is to get some dinner. Let's have Takeshi join us! They both sped for Anu Arendel.

Upon arriving Takeshi waved to them both enthusiastically. He had spent long hours finishing official business. He was finally in for a bit of free time "Hey, how's the day been for you two?" he looked at them both eager to hear about their compatibility. Suddenly he froze, his gaze fixated on Satoru "Satoru, why is your nose bleeding?" he realized it had begun to bleed again. "Uh- uh- uh" he stuttered unable to remember his excuse. Asako though frantically intercepted "He ran into a tree!" Takeshi eased up. Turns out they were quite compatible after all. Satoru wiped his bloody nose until it stopped. Then they all set off for dinner. Though quite small, the three of them decided to eat at Asako's house. It did not have a kitchen so they just brought in some food.

Takeshi was curious still about their whereabouts "so, are you ok now Satoru? Wonder what you were doing to run into a tree like that" he looked over to Satoru hoping for him to rebut. "Well, I was chasing Asako" he answered casually. Takeshi was unsatisfied though, it seemed to him like they were hiding something "so, Asako must have caused you trouble then" he was hoping for Asako to defend herself which she fell for "no, I didn't ask him to follow me" she looked cautious for his next statement "so Satoru, you were chasing Asako or following Asako?" Satoru froze at how slimly their statements did not match "uh- I was following her by chasing her because she ran." He pieced that together carefully, searching for flaws meticulously. "So, where did you find her?" Takeshi gauged Asako's expression this time as Satoru spoke "she was training" Asako flinched, Takeshi asked where she was not what she was doing. Takeshi laughed a little "funny answer for a 'where' question. So let me get this straight, you were following her by chasing her while she was training after she went into the forest and this all happened while you both were running?" they both had cold sweat.

"Guys, what in Legendia is going on?" both not wanting to admit what happened they were silent, but the tension inside them began to build as they both became tense and they both started to blush. "Uh, it was nothing!" Satoru tried to end the conversation, throughout his life, he had almost never lied. Takeshi looked unsatisfied so Asako explained "I was going through the forest to go bathe, so he was following me and I asked him why, he said he needed to shower too which he did, so I took off my boots, mittens and un equipped myself," Satoru was tense, wondering if Asako was going to tell the truth and he would be in trouble "so I asked him to turn around because I was going to shower behind the waterfall and he hit a tree" Satoru relaxed as Asako finished.

Takeshi had more on his mind now "so you showered together?" he laughed a little as they both began to redden even more. "No! It's not what you think! She showered behind the waterfall while I showered outside!" he ran out of breath screaming. "So you showered simultaneously and you had a nosebleed because of that, can't you see past the waterfall?" Asako flinched at the thought, Satoru didn't mention that. "No! I can swear to the goddess that I couldn't see! I started bleeding because I panicked that's all! We were lying the entire time thinking you might misunderstand! It was all a lie! A lie!" he collapsed face first on the table "I stink at lying" he had given up on defending himself. "Satoru, it's ok, you tried your best" Asako tried to comfort Satoru who was now depressed.

Takeshi couldn't stop laughing "You know Satoru, if you told me I would have understood but let's get one thigh straight here ok? Asako and I don't shower together not even simultaneously. We take turns," he struggled to continue, still enjoying himself "you must have assumed that, well there is no problem with that if you both like it" he smiled as they both began to blush again both shaking their heads furiously. "Take it easy you two, just kidding" he calmed down from his laughter as he drank some tea. He stood up as Asako's and Satoru's gaze trailed him "well, best be getting to bed, it's late" Satoru was poised to leave as Takeshi interrupted "oh, no, actually Satoru, you're sleeping here tonight. I on the other hand am going to the guest room. It's part of completing the day after all" he picked up his things "good night, have sweet dreams Asako" he smiled sweetly as he closed the door quietly behind him. At that point Asako looked like she was about to jump out the window and Satoru looked like he was going to burst through the wall. It was certainly a weird dinner especially for a day one.

Asako quickly cleared the table and got ready for bed first, Satoru waiting patiently this time around. After they both were ready, Asako turned out the lights and they both climbed into bed. Asako rolled to her normal position as Satoru muttered a simple prayer before he did and just like last night, Asako found herself facing Satoru only this time, she turned around. About 5 minutes into trying to drift to sleep, Satoru could feel Asako struggling. As simple as blinking, he turned around to let Asako do so without a word. Asako now was facing Satoru's back like she had imagined. She drifted into a deep, cold sleep to wake up in the morning having Satoru's half of the blanket on top of her.

As soon as the sun came up Asako burst out of the covers. Satoru wasn't there but that was not what was important to her. Takeshi was leaving this very morning and she feared that he would leave without saying goodbye. As she rushed out the door, she crossed Satoru, without a word she dashed for the road leaving Anu Arendel and sure enough, Takeshi was there to bid farewell to Asako's elf master. Asako rushed up to Takeshi and seemed disappointed that he didn't say goodbye. Takeshi did feel guilty but he felt it would be easier to part that way. It was quite selfish of him to try and leave without a proper goodbye. Asako though didn't get upset, she hugged Takeshi goodbye and shown a faint smile. Satoru stood next to Asako and as Takeshi turned to leave he said a word of thanks "Thank you for understanding Asako, and thank you Satoru for taking care of her for me."

Takeshi turned to leave as Asako rushed her goodbye "May the tree of life's blessings, be with you, Takeshi" she calmly spoke as she had always when saying that phrase as Takeshi said his line, one he always said "and may destiny, bring you fortune, Asako. Asako, before I leave, my last lesson to you is this, humans wear necklaces, like this" he took of her necklace that had been on her forehead and secured it around her neck then he turned to leave once more glancing back seeing Asako and Satoru holding hands. Asako needed that. But Takeshi didn't have to turn around to know that a few mere seconds later, Asako's composure had collapsed and even though a tear escaped his eye, he knew that it was no longer his job anymore.


	18. Chapter 17: Lie To Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON NEST**

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: Hi! trying to push forward all these chapters, truth be told this is gonna be a long story... it's a short chapter for now, enjoy. Thank you for reading until so far :) review etc. if you feel like it XD always happy to get reviews.**

* * *

Asako didn't know what to do anymore, the charade was up and Takeshi had left. It was bitter sweet. She ran into her room, hoping for some silence. After about an hour, Satoru decided to come inside. It was about what he had imagined, Asako holding the gemstone in her hand, sitting down, thinking what she had done wrong. But she managed to comfort herself at the thought of Takeshi's little brother, hugging him at home, training, and growing up with his beloved, wonderful big brother. She stood up and sat on the window sill, there were no chairs that she liked in her house so she always sat there when she was a child. Behind her she could hear Satoru's footsteps approach her. She didn't say a word and neither did he so, they both remained silent.

Seeing a brush on Asako's table Satoru picked it up. Asako's hair was messy so he decided to give it a good brush since Asako didn't look like she would. Asako looked up and turned around to face Satoru face still solemn "Satoru, thank you for everything. I have not been fair to you lately. Thank you for the blanket by the way, it really helped me rest. You concern me all the time but I have made up my mind," she stood up "I am continuing alone" she tried to walk away but was stopped by Satoru "You promised Takeshi that you wouldn't" he pulled Asako closer to meet face to face "well, Takeshi had always promised me that he would be there for me, that he wouldn't leave me and so if he can break his promise I should be able to as well!" she tried to pull away but Satoru had a strong grip on her "He may break his promise but, I promise you this, on my life, I will always be there for you no matter what you do and unlike Takeshi, I don't believe in breaking promises".

Asako managed to pull her arm out of his grip "Do you know what you are saying? You always say, these things, I cannot comprehend. I don't understand you and your motives, your intentions so vague" she sat down on the window sill again. Satoru comforted her as Takeshi had told him before, she liked to have someone hold her hand for comfort but as soon as he made contact, Asako flinched. "_I guess she isn't used to me yet" _he understood "why can't we hold hands for real Asako?" she turned in attention. "What do you mean? We are holding hands right now. I will never understand what you mean by that" she closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze "I have not been acknowledging my Telejia lately. We are to head out today right?" Satoru nodded. "Where to?" he queried, unknowing of her plans. "Prairie Town, I have some business there and maybe, I could get a better bow while I am there" she jumped off the sill and into the room again "get ready, we leave as soon as possible".

They arrived in Prairie Town at round mid-day. The trip had taken less time than the first. Satoru was sent to get an inn while Asako went into town. She said she wanted to get a new bow if she could, but she had other plans. She went around town to gather information only this time it was not on the dark elf, it was on the cleric that was working for her. Unlike the dark elf, it was not as hard as finding a needle in a hay stack rather relatively easy. Asako was told that he had walked into the forest and came searching for him, to pretend to meet by chance. As a precaution, she tied her hair up into two pig-tails and continued casually even though she didn't like how they made her seem quite 'quirky'.

Soon he was in her range of vision in a clearing only to her surprise he was in the middle of fighting monsters. She decided to help him since he looked like he was in a spot of trouble. She didn't jump out before sending a few arrows, embedding themselves in the monster's bodies. Just like that they were all dead and she greeted the not so much of a stranger with a warm smile. He looked over not at all shocked or suspicious. He spoke first "Thanks for the help there, though I think I could have handled it myself" he smirked. Asako kept up the act "well, all the sooner I get to talk to you then" she meant that in two ways. "Either way, thank you for the help, so, how can I repay you?" Asako looked shocked, not ready for the question. "Uh- there's no need for that, maybe just a name would be nice" she was really hoping he would say yes but to her disappointment and it was probably inevitable he said "let's get to the formalities later, where are you from?" he looked curious for someone who was a criminal. "I came straight from Anu Arendel, how about you?" she looked awkward "oh, Saint Haven. Planning to go to Mana Ridge, you?" Asako couldn't help but smirk "Actually, Mana Ridge too".

The cleric was taken back for a bit "interesting, my name is Huyu by the way but most people call me by my family name Izo, which would you like?" he smirked again sending Asako in confusion "nice for you to offer, maybe neither, how about Yuzo? Though it is not real name, doesn't it sound nice?" Izo pursed his lips "Huh, I prefer going by Izo, what's your name?" he stepped forward. Asako needed to lie "oh, that's fine. My name is Eri by the way". Izo smiled "Nice name" as he said that Asako dropped her bow so she tried to pick it up "oh, let me get that" Izo put a hand on her bent back to get her attention. Touching her wound she 'face planted' to the floor "argh!" she cried as Izo helped her up. "I am so sorry, oh no, your sleeve is torn. Such a shame, it was a great one piece". Asako looked at her torn sleeve, her eyes watered, it was her favorite one piece but it was not a time to cry about it even though it had sentimental value. "N-no it's ok…" she tried to smile "I'll just buy a new one then…" she dismissed the thought of her sleeve. Izo looked uneasy "Can I repay you in any way? It looked as if it was important to you…" he offered hoping that there was. Asako shook her head "it is ok…" Asako faintly smiled again. "Oh, I am so sorry. What happened to your back anyways?" Asako lifted the back of her one piece revealing the cross hatch of scratches. Izo struggled to say a word "Wow, it does look bad, sorry I can't help being a paladin I don't know how" he frowned. Asako was actually amazed, a criminal like him, could feel genuine emotion.

"Let's talk about something else," Asako inspected her bow before looking up to him again "when are you leaving for Mana Ridge?" she changed the subject "tomorrow, how about you?" He looked up into the sky, trying to predict tomorrow's weather. "I am too, but I can't go with you because I have a friend with me so it would be weird, you understand right?" she smiled at Izo's nod. He let out a sigh "too bad I can't accompany you there but let's meet up at Mana Ridge ok? I'll be at Blizzard Plain tomorrow near the camp fire at about 3 o'clock so come there if you can, let's talk more then." Izo waved a goodbye as Asako let out a sigh once he had left. "_If only you knew what my motives were"_ she couldn't let those words escape her lips, it was extremely exhausting having to keep track of what she said.

Asako headed back to town to find Satoru but not even exiting the forest, she speedily hid behind a bush. Out in town, business was still going on but what troubled her most was that, Takeshi was there. "_What is he doing there?" _ Asako was puzzled. She snuck round the area and made it back to the inn to meet up with Satoru. She untied her hair so it fell as it usually did. Once she was inside, she was also in for a little shock, Yoshiro was there. "Hi Asako, it's been a while hasn't it?" Asako put down her weapons as she hastily told Satoru before she could forget "tomorrow, we leave for Mana Ridge" she casually informed as Satoru nodded obediently. Yoshiro for some reason also nodded. "Why the rush Asako, you just got here" Yoshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I had some small business to attend here, it was meant to be a short visit"

"Oh, ok. I hope you like it at Mana Ridge, Kanae is there already so maybe you could meet up"

"Thanks for the information but, maybe you could help me with this…"

"Sure just ask away"

"Do you know… why Takeshi is in town?"

"He said he wanted to settle here for a while, he didn't mention how long though"

"The thing is Yoshiro… he resigned and he said it was because he was needed at home urgently… so why? Is he here?" somehow she didn't want to know the answer. Yoshiro shook his head. "Did he lie to me then?" she wondered if she was deceived by someone who had known her for so long. Yoshiro didn't respond. "Thank you anyways Yoshiro, why not stay for dinner?" she offered. Yoshiro nodded only this time, he was lost in thought.

Meanwhile Takeshi walked around town until he was utterly bored. "_I should really go home. Now that I think of it my little bro might really need my presence"_ he dashed for his house. At about 9 o'clock, he was knocking at the door of his house. His mother was shocked as she opened the door. It reminded her of when he was a child and how he came home to his mother every day. She was also concerned "what happened? Takeshi?" Takeshi smiled "just know that I am home mother" he hugged his mother who didn't seem to gain relief "What happened to Asako?" she looked at her son whose expression didn't change "she is fine, she is fine…" His mother let him in though it was not clear about his plans but he was always welcomed home. His little brother had already gone to bed and couldn't greet him. Takeshi couldn't tell more to his mother, he could not lie to his own mother's face…


End file.
